Lovely Day
by KimSunRi
Summary: Mini series, EunHae marriage life. Fluffy Romance. Warning : Eunhae/HyukHae inside! Genderswitch! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Life Couldn't Get Better(Miracle)

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Mini Series

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Genderswitch, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : HyukHae(Genderswitch!Donghae)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**WARNING** : _This story will have Genderswitch!Uke(s)_. Sebenernya _author_ juga kurang suka bikin cerita _GenderSwitch_. Tapi _plot_ cerita ini _marriage life_, dan aku masih merasa aneh kalo _marriage_ _life_ itu _Yaoi_. Jadi bagi yang kurang suka, apalagi ini HyukHae yang artinya Donghae yang jadi _yeoja_, mohon jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Tapi yang mau aku akan sangat berterimakasih. Kritik saran diterima, asal bukan _bash pairing_, apalagi _couple_. Buat yang minta HaeHyuk, _mianhae_ aku ga bisa bikin HaeHyuk jadi yang nggak suka, _bear with it_. Oh dan akan ada sedikit perubahan _surname_ untuk beberapa tokoh.

Enjoy!

.

.:Life Couldn't Get Better(Miracle):.

.

**Donghae's POV**

"Aku akan menikah."

"A-Apa?"

Sebuah kalimat singkat dari bibirnya berhasil membuatku membatu. Tapi seolah ia tidak menyadari reaksiku, ia terus menyampaikan 'kabar gembira' itu dengan antusias. Seulas _gummy smile_ yang amat sangat lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau mendengarku, Hae. Aku akan menikah!"

Ia mengulang kalimatnya, dan aku tidak bisa mencegah mulutku untuk tidak menganga terbuka dengan bodohnya. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika saat ini aku terlihat seperti ikan yang terbawa arus ke daratan.

_Menikah._

_Menikah…_

_Menikah…?_

_MENIKAH?!_

"_MWO YAH_?!" Jeritku segera setelah aku selesai memproses kata tersebut di otakku.

"_Aish_! Kau mau membuatku tuli hah?" Ia tertawa sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Aah… T-tapi… Menikah…? K-kau? H-Hyukkie?"

"Siapa lagi," ia mendengus, mulai kesal dengan kelambatanku walau jelas ia kesal bercanda.

"D-dengan… S-siapa…?" Aku menggumam pelan, kepalaku tertunduk.

"Hmm… Ia sangat cantik! Kami akan menikah tiga hari lagi! Ia amat baik, manis, menggemaskan, sempurna, dan-"

Dan Hyukjae, atau Eunhyuk, atau biasa kupanggil dengan Hyukkie, mulai berceloteh tentang _yeoja_ yang akan ia nikahi. Aku? Aku hanya menatap kosong tak bernyawa. Seolah di hantam palu batu berukuran raksasa yang beratnya melebihi seratus kilogram.

Hyukkie adalah sahabatku sejak… Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat. Yang kuingat, ia sudah ada disana bersamaku sejak aku memiliki ingatan. Kami tumbuh bersama seolah saudara. Tapi diam-diam aku menaruh perasaan padanya. Aku mencintainya, sejak kami menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Bahkan hingga sekarang, saat kami telah hidup selama dua puluh enam tahun lamanya, aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Rasa cintaku padanya tidak pernah berubah. Oh, tidak. Sebenarnya berubah. Ya, berubah, bertambah banyak.

Kukira tidak ada rahasia apapun diantara kami, kecuali perasaanku tersebut tentunya. Kami selalu menghampiri satu sama lain bila memiliki masalah apapun, saling membantu memecahkannya. Kami saling bercerita tentang apapun yang kami alami. Tapi sekarang disinilah dia, memberitauku ia akan menikah tiga hari lagi. Aku bahkan tidak tau ia mempunyai seorang _yeojachingu_.

_Aku patah hati._

Hatiku pecah menjadi kepingan oleh kalimat singkat itu. Pikiranku berantakan. Kenyataan ini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kenyataan bahwa Hyukkie menyimpan sesuatu dariku. Kenyataan bahwa Hyukkie akan bergerak maju dalam hidupnya dan bahagia dengannya. Kenyataan bahwa Hyukkie mencintai seorang _yeoja_ tanpa bahkan menceritakannya padaku.

_Kenyataan bahwa Hyukkie akan meninggalkanku._

Kemudian tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku terasa seolah lumpuh. Aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Pandanganku memburam, dan telingaku tak dapat menangkap suara sekitarku. Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar samar-samar dan menyakitkan untukku sekarang. Mungkin karena ia masih membicarakan _yeoja_ itu.

_Aku tidak tahan lagi._

"Hae? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Ia bertanya, menyadari respon yang kurang dariku.

"_N-ne_… Yasudah kalau begitu, aku mau… mm… M-mandi! Y-ya, mandi. _Chukkae_, Hyukkie... Sudah dulu ya!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya, dan memaksakan seulas senyuman. Aku berani bertaruh senyumanku terlihat aneh dan kurang meyakinkan, tapi itu yang terbaik yang bisa kuulaskan saat ini. Kemudian aku berbalik, berlari secepat yang kubisa, keluar dari taman depan rumahnya itu. Aku menyeberang jalan dan segera memasuki rumahku yang berada tepat di seberang rumahnya, menghiraukan suaranya yang menyerukan namaku dengan heran. Air mata mulai terbentuk di sudut mataku.

*Brak!*

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan agak keras. Untungnya, saat ini sedang tidak ada orang di rumah. Tubuhku segera merosot terduduk ke lantai, bersandar dengan lemah ke pintu kayu itu. Aku tidak dapat mengontrol emosiku lebih lama. Dan segera setelah itu aku menangis. Aku membiarkan air mataku mengalir keluar dengan bebas dari mataku. Aku menangis dengan keras, mengeluarkan jeritan hatiku dengan pilu.

Aku tidak tau berapa lama waktu telah berlalu saat akhirnya air mataku berhenti mengalir dengan deras. Aku tertawa pahit, dengan pelan dan lemah diantara linangan air mata. Aku tidak repot-repot mengusap air mataku, lagipula aku tau air mata itu tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Aku membiarkan air mataku mengalir sebanyak-banyaknya, berharap air mata itu akan membawa serta perasaanku mengalir pergi, yang tentunya mustahil.

"Kau bodoh… Kau hancur… Park Donghae…" Aku berbisik lirih pada diriku sendiri.

.

.:Life Couldn't Get Better(Miracle):.

.

Hari berikutnya, rasanya seperti neraka mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurku. Sebagian diriku berharap itu semua hanyalah mimpi, atau tepatnya mimpi buruk. Tetapi sayangnya sebagian diriku yang masih waras memberitauku bahwa itu adalah realita, dan aku tidak dapat lari darinya. Aku mengerang dan bangkit duduk di kasurku. Kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing, mungkin efek terlalu banyak menangis semalam. Aku bangkit berdiri dengan lunglai, dan duduk di depan meja riasku.

_Aku terlihat kacau._

Mataku terlihat agak merah dan berkantung. Rambut _brunette_ku terlihat begitu berantakan seperti singa saja. Aku mengerang sekali lagi. Setidaknya aku harus merapihkan diriku sendiri dan berharap tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Jadi aku bergegas ke kamar mandi, kali ini sungguh mandi. Kemarin aku terlalu kalut untuk peduli melakukannya.

Aku memastikan rambutku bersih setelah keramas dengan shampo wangi _vanilla_ku. Kemudian menyisirnya dengan rapih hingga kembali bergelombang sempurna mencapai pinggangku. Jadi, rambutku sudah beres. Aku juga mengenakan blus putih yang nyaman dipadukan dengan celana santai hitam panjang. Aku sudah menyikat gigiku, kemudian kembali menatap kearah cermin.

_Bagus, aku masih terlihat seperti panda._

Aku menghela napas berat sebelum menyeret kakiku kembali ke meja rias. Aku mengambil _concealer_ dan bedak dari laci. Kemudian mulai memakaikannya di wajahku, menutupi kantung mataku dengan cukup sempurna. Harus kuakui, bergaul dengan Sungmin-_eonnie_ meningkatkan kemampuanku mengenai _make-up_.

Saat aku selesai, aku melihat kearah cermin sekali lagi. Kali ini diriku sudah terlihat sesempurna biasanya. Aku mencoba tersenyum paksa. Awalnya terlihat amat palsu dan kaku. Tapi kemudian aku menghabiskan sepuluh menit mencoba keras dan akhirnya aku bisa mengulaskan senyuman manis yang cukup normal, meski masih belum tulus dari hatiku.

_Kau bisa melakukannya, Donghae…_

_Ini untuk Hyukkie, kau harus senang._

Perlahan aku keluar dari kamarku, dan pergi ke ruang makan. Kumulai kegiatan sehari-hariku di akhir pekan. _Eomma_ku, Park Jungsoo, dan _appa_ku, Park Youngwoon, sudah ada disana. _Appa_ sedang duduk di bangku sambil membaca koran sedangkan _eomma_ masih menatap meja. Aku menghampiri mereka, tersenyum lebar. Aku mengecup sekilas pipi kedua orang tuaku sebelum duduk.

"Pagi!" Seruku dengan nada ceria.

"Pagi, _chagiya_," _eomma_ menjawab dengan lembut, sementara _appa_ hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya _appa_, menunjukkan kepedulian dan kasih sayangnya padaku.

"_Ne_!" Jawabku yang sebenarnya berbohong.

_Eomma_ kemudian duduk di samping _appa_, menghidangkan roti panggang yang masih hangat kepadaku. Aku segera memakannya. _Appa_ juga meletakkan korannya dan memakan sarapannya bersama kami. Kami makan sambil berbincang-bincang ringan, menciptakan suasana yang hangat di sekitar kami seperti pagi biasanya. Keluarga kecil kami hanya terdiri dari kami bertiga, tapi amat hangat dan aku menyukainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyukjae akan menikah besok lusa bukan?"

*Brush!* Aku menyemburkan air yang sedang kuminum.

_Cara menghancurkan mood yang amat baik, appa._

"Wah, hati-hati _chagiya_!" _Appa_ membantu mengusap punggungku.

Eomma terkekeh dan membersihkan meja dari air semburanku dengan selembar kain, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan. Kali ini aku cukup siap untuk tidak menyemburkan makanan atau minuman apapun. Tangan kananku mengepal ujung bajuku di bawah meja, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang kurasakan di hatiku.

"Ah, waktu benar-benar seolah terbang. Ia sudah dewasa sekarang…" _Eomma_ menggumam.

_Apa hanya imajinasiku belaka, atau memang ia sedang menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca?_

_Appa_ hanya menggeleng dan mengedikkan bahunya. Tapi kenapa sepertinya orang tuaku terlihat begitu santai dengan hal Hyukkie-akan-menikah ini? Hyukkie sudah seperti putra mereka sendiri, tetapi mereka sepertinya tidak terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia akan menikah lusa entah dari mana.

_Bahkan aku masih belum tau siapa pengantin wanita yang beruntung itu._

"Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang besar. Tetapi _eomma_ yakin ia sudah siap, _eomma_ mempercayainya," _eomma_ kembali berujar.

"_Yeobo_, kau berkata seolah kau yang akan menikah saja," _appa_ menghela napasnya.

"Tapi _yeobo_-"

"A-a-ah! Cukup, Teukie," _appa_ memotong pembicaraannya.

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku atas pembicaraan ambigu mereka. Seolah mereka bisa menggunakan telepati, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum senyuman lebar terulas di bibir masing-masing. Entah kenapa lebih terlihat seperti cengiran. Entah kenapa aku merinding melihatnya, kemudian mengedikkan bahuku tidak peduli dan menghabiskan sarapanku.

"Jadi, apa kau punya rencana hari ini, _chagiya_?" _Eomma_ bertanya padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak."

"Wah itu tidak biasa. Bukankah biasanya kau pergi bersama Hyukjae?" _Appa_ mengkomentarinya.

_Tapi bertemu dengan Hyukkie adalah hal yang tersulit untukku saat ini._

"Bukankah ia harus mempersiapkan pernikahannya atau semacamnya?" Aku mencoba beralasan.

"Justru itu, kau harus membantunya!"

_Dan menyiksa diriku sendiri? Tidak terimakasih._

"Aku tidak bisa seenaknya mencampuri persiapan pernikahan seseorang," ujarku lain dari pikiranku tentunya.

"Tapi itu bukan pernikahan 'seseorang'. Itu pernikahan Hyukjae! Yang seolah saudara kembarmu!" _Eomma_ berujar dengan riang.

"_Ne, eomma_ benar, Hae. Kau harus membantuku!"

Aku berbalik mendengar suara di belakangku. Dan disitulah ia, dengan rambut merah-_maroon_nya yang lembut, dengan _vest_ bergaris, tersenyum menampilkan gusinya.

_Sebesar apapun usahaku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa, tidak mencintai senyumannya._

"Oh, _annyeong_ Hyukjae!" Sapa _appa_.

"_Annyeong appa, eomma_," sapanya balik.

Ya, kami begitu dekat hingga ia memanggil kedua orang tuaku seolah orang tuanya sendiri. Tetapi aku juga berlaku demikian pada orang tuanya sih. Dan jangan heran jika ia bisa muncul secara acak di rumahku, rumah kami hanya terpisah oleh sebuah jalanan dan ia memiliki duplikat kunci rumahku.

"Kau datang pagi hari ini! Ingin mencuri susu _strawberry_ lagi?" _Eomma_ menggodanya.

"Bukan mencuri namanya jika _eomma_ sengaja membelinya untukku dan memberikannya tanpa merasa keberatan," Hyukkie terkekeh.

_Eomma_ tersenyum dan mengambil satu kotak susu _strawberry_, memberikannya pada Hyukkie yang tentunya tidak akan menolak.

"Jadi, kenapa kau disini pagi sekali, nak?" _Appa_ bertanya.

"Aku mau menculik putrimu, _appa_. Aku ingin mengajaknya kencan," ia mengulaskan _gummy smile_nya.

Biasanya aku akan berbunga-bunga saat ia mengatakannya. Tapi entah mengapa kini terasa sedikit sakit, tau bahwa ia tidak serius mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Aku tersenyum paksa dan menepuk lengannya bercanda.

"Menculik seharusnya secara diam-diam, _pabbo_. Dan berhentilah bergurau seperti itu, kau akan segera menikah!"

_Meski wajahku tersenyum, hatiku terluka begitu dalam._

"Jika denganmu, tidak apa-apa."

Entah mengapa aku ingin menangis. Tetapi aku hanya menundukkan wajahku dan menatap apapun selain dirinya. Hyukkie, kau tidak tau betapa kata-kata itu sungguh berarti bagiku. Tetapi meski begitu aku tidak se-spesial itu di hatimu, jadi kumohon berhenti memberiku harapan kosong.

"Ah, aku ingin mengajak Donghae membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahanku, bolehkah?"

_Kumohon, Tuhan, bunuh aku sekarang._

_Aku seharusnya menerima ajakan Siwon untuk kegereja._

_Mungkin dengan itu Tuhan tidak akan mengutukku seperti saat ini._

_Atau mungkin bergaul dengan Kyuhyun bukan ide yang baik._

_Ke-evil-an nya mungkin membuatku dikutuk._

"Tentu," _appa_ menjawab dengan singkat.

Tanpa kata-kata lebih lanjut, dan aku bahkan tidak dapat memprotes, Hyukkie sudah menggenggam tanganku dan menyeretku keluar rumah setelah pamit pada kedua orangtuaku.

"Ah, Hyukjae-_yah_!" Aku mendengar _eomma_ memanggil.

Kami berhenti tepat sebelum keluar rumah dan berbalik. _Eomma_ bertukar tatap dengan Hyukkie, seolah membicarakan sesuatu tanpa kata-kata dan sekali lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Jaga Donghae, _ne_?"

"Pasti."

Dan dengan itu kami keluar rumah, Hyukkie masih menarik tanganku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku heran tetapi tetap mengikutinya.

"Itu barusan tadi apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Bukan apa-apa~"

_Dan mereka bilang akulah yang aneh dan hyper._

Aku menghela napas.

.

.:Life Couldn't Get Better(Miracle):.

.

"Hey, Hae! Menurutmu yang ini bagaimana?"

Aku menghampirinya dan melihat kearah buket bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

"Hmm… Sebenarnya bagus. Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang calon istrimu suka, kau tau…" Aku menggumam.

_Bahkan membicarakan tentang calon istrinya saja membuat hatiku sakit…_

"Sayangnya, aku juga. Kalau yang kau suka? Kau tau, sebagai seorang _yeoja_, mungkin saja sama."

"Aku…? Hmm… Biar kulihat…"

Aku melihat kearah sekeliling toko. Begitu banyak bunga-bungaan di sediap sudut, berbagai jenis dan warna. Kemudian aku melihat kearah bunga lily putih, dan kembali kearah mawar merah di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka bunga lily daripada mawar, meski kurasa lebih banyak _yeoja_ menyukai bunga mawar. Dan untuk pernikahan, sepertinya lebih baik berwarna putih…" Aku menjelaskan menurut sudut pandangku.

Hyukkie mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat padaku. Kemudian aku melihat bunga berwarna _baby blue_ kecil yang begitu cantik. Aku membungkuk sedikit untuk mengambil bunga kecil itu, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku menghirup wanginya dan menatapnya.

_Cantiknya…_

"Kau suka yang itu?" Tanyanya, melongok dari sampingku.

Aku mengangguk, "Ini sangat cantik, bukan begitu?"

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, senyuman hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Betapa aku berharap senyuman itu milikku, dan hanya untukku. Betapa aku berharap akulah alasan kami ada disini memilih bunga-bungaan. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah harapan. Aku memalingkan wajahku, tidak berani menatapnya atau aku akan semakin merasa sakit.

.

.:Life Couldn't Get Better(Miracle):.

.

Setelah melihat dan memilih bunga, juga ke butik untuk mencoba jasnya, kami pergi ke taman. Memakan es krim sambil duduk di ayunan, persis seperti anak kecil yang sepertinya memang sifat kami. Kami memang anak kecil dalam tubuh dua puluh enam tahun. Seperti biasa, es krim miliknya rasa _strawberry_ dan milikku rasa _vanilla_. Setelah menghabiskan es krim kami, kami berbincang dengan riang. Dan untuk sesaat, aku lupa bahwa ia akan menikah dan menjauh dariku.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Dari tadi aku bertanya-tanya…" Tiba-tiba ia menggumam.

"Hmm?"

Kemudian ia menatapku, tangannya perlahan terulur ke wajahku. Tangan kirinya menangkup pipiku dengan lembut, mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Aku tanpa sadar bersemu atas perlakuannya itu.

"Ini…"

Tangan kanannya terulur dan ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap bawah mataku, menghapus tumpukan bedak dan _concealer_ yang kugunakan.

"Kenapa kau memakai _make-up_ sebanyak ini?"

"A-Aku… Err… Aku sedang b-berlatih?" Jawabku, terbata dan bodoh.

Ia tertawa pelan, "Berlatih? Baiklah kau tidak perlu menjelaskan… Tapi… Istirahatlah yang cukup, ya?"

Hyukkie mengelap sisa bedak di wajahku dengan _tissue_. Untungnya kantung mataku sudah hilang sekarang. Kemudian ia mengelus lembut rambutku setelahnya.

_Ia tau, saat eomma bahkan tidak menyadarinya._

_Ia tau, dan tidak memaksaku untuk mengatakan alasannya._

_Ia terlihat khawatir._

_Kenapa, Hyukkie? Kenapa kau hanya membuatku semakin mencintaimu…_

_Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku, saat sesungguhnya aku tidak memiliki harapan?_

"Hae," panggilnya padaku.

"H-Hah?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. Sepertinya sekarang aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihanku dan ia menyadarinya sekilas. Aku segera menyembunyikannya lagi. Ia menghela napas sebelum melihatku tepat di mataku, dalam, dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau tau, setelah ini banyak hal tidak akan sama lagi setelah aku menikah," ujarnya.

_Aku tau._

"Kita tidak akan seperti ini lagi,"

_Aku tau._

"Dan mungkin… Tidak… Aku yakin kita tidak bisa menjadi sahabat lagi…"

_Kumohon… Aku tau kau akan pergi dariku… Tapi jangan katakan hal itu._

_Aku tidak sanggup mendengar kata-kata bahwa kau akan pergi dariku._

"A-Aku tau. Semoga kau bahagia, _ne_ Hyukkie! Ah sudah mulai larut! Aku harus pulang sekarang! _Annyeong_, Hyukkie!"

Aku segera bangkit berdiri, melepaskan tangannya dan berlari menuju rumahku. Aku tidak ingin ia melihat air mataku. Aku tidak peduli jika ia bingung akan sikapku, tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia melihat air mataku. Aku takut ia akan menyadari perasaanku padanya. Aku bergegas memasuki rumah dan langsung mengunci diri di kamarku.

Dan sekali lagi aku tidak dapat membendung emosiku. Tapi kali ini aku berhasil mencapai kasurku sebelum menangis sepuasnya, mengeluarkan jeritan hatiku. Hingga akhirnya tertidur karena rasa lelah. Hari berikutnya pun tidak lebih baik, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Hyukkie.

.

.:Life Couldn't Get Better(Miracle):.

.

**-wedding day-**

Aku terbangun dengan susah payah, saat _eomma_ku menjadi amat bersemangat mengenai hari besar itu. Aku pergi mandi, dan baru saja hendak memakai _dress_ formal yang _simple_ untuk menghadiri pernikahan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba mataku di tutup oleh kain hitam yang halus. Aku hampir berteriak karena panik tapi _eomma_ langsung menyuruhku diam.

Aku dipaksa mengenakan _dress_ yang lain, dan pikiranku berusaha keras memecahkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi karena rasa malas dan _stress_ yang berat, aku hanya menyimpulkan bahwa _eomma_ lagi-lagi sedang bertingkah kekanakan dan ingin aku menggunakan _dress_ yang ia siapkan. Aku hanya berharap itu bukan _dress_ aneh seperti milik putri-putri negri dongeng.

Aku dapat merasakan _eomma_ menata rambutku dan merias wajahku. Aku hanya menghela napas. Ayolah, ini hanya pernikahan Hyukkie jadi mengapa ia begitu bersemangat mendandaniku? Dan mereka bilang akulah yang kekanakan. Setelah ia merasa puas, aku diseret pergi masih dengan penutup itu di mataku.

"Kenapa _eomma_ melakukan ini padaku?" Aku menggumam saat kurasa kita sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Tapi bukan jawaban yang kudapat, melainkan aku mendengar _eomma_ terisak pelan dengan haru. Menggumamkan sesuatu tentang aku sudah dewasa, dan memelukku dari samping. Ia semakin membuatku bingung dengan sikapnya yang begitu aneh dan tak masuk akal.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Aku mendengar suara _appa_.

"Dan kenapa kalian harus menutup mataku? Bolehkah aku melepasnya?"

"Belum, _chagiya_. Belum," _eomma_ menjawab.

Kudengar mobil berhenti, dan pintu mobil dibuka. Aku merasa sebuah tangan yang kupercaya sebagai tangan _appa_ menuntunku keluar mobil. _Eomma_ sepertinya ikut di belakang kami, dan aku berjalan dengan agak sulit karena masih belum bisa melihat apapun.

Tiba-tiba _appa_ berhenti, membuatku berhenti juga.

"Kau siap?" Tanya _appa_.

"Siap untuk apa?" Aku bertanya balik, mulai merasa kesal.

Kemudian aku merasa penutup mataku dibuka. Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan mataku berkedip dengan cepat saat cahaya kembali menusuk mataku.

Hal yang pertama kulihat, adalah karpet merah, altar, dan Hyukkie berdiri di ujung sana, tersenyum dalam jas putihnya menuju ambang pintu gereja, dimana aku sedang berdiri. Tempat ini dihiasi begitu banyak bunga lily putih, dan bunga biru kecil yang kusukai sebelumnya. Juga semua yang kusarankan padanya.

_Dan tiba-tiba pikiran itu menghantam otakku._

Aku menunduk melihat diriku sendiri.

_Aku mengenakan gaun putih._

_Gaun putih, senada dengan jas miliknya._

_Apa yang…_

"_Chagiya_, ini hari besarmu. Hari pernikahanmu," _appa_ku berujar.

_Oh, jadi ini pernikahanku._

_Jadi aku pengantin wanitanya._

_Jadi aku yang akan menikahi Hyukkie._

…

…

_APA?!_

"A-aku?"

Suaraku terdengar lebih mirip seperti decitan yang dikeluarkan seekor tikus saat tergilas truk besar. Kepalaku terasa pusing akan segala yang sedang terjadi.

_Appa_ tersenyum, "Lihatlah dia, _chagi_. Apa kau melihat keraguan di matanya?"

Dan aku melihat kearah Hyukkie. Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada. Ia berdiri tegap, dengan senyuman yang begitu hangat kepadaku. Menungguku dengan sabar. Aku menggeleng pelan, menjawab pertanyaan _appa_ku.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo."

Kemudian _appa_ menuntunku berjalan melintasi gereja, diatas karpet merah itu. Aku melihat sekelilingku, dan melihat semua keluarga dan teman-temanku disana. Mereka bersorak riang untukku dan aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Meski masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam otakku sambil berjalan.

_Ini artinya… Hyukkie juga mencintaiku kan?_

_Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak pernah menjalin hubungan, tapi disinilah kami sekarang, disanalah ia menyeretku kedalam sebuah pernikahan._

_Tiba-tiba semuanya jadi masuk akal._

_Tangisan haru dramatis eomma dan racauannya mengenaiku yang sudah dewasa, ia melepasku untuk menikah._

_Kata-katanya pada Hyukkie untuk menjagaku._

_Kata-kata Hyukkie bahwa kami tidak akan sama lagi._

_Kami tidak bisa lagi menjadi sahabat, karena kami akan menjadi lebih dari itu._

_Tapi siapa yang peduli sekarang? Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak berpikir saat ini._

_Yang ku tau adalah, sekarang kami akan menikah._

_Ah, aku mulai merasa emosional. Sepertinya air mataku mulai muncul._

Saat itu aku sadar aku sudah sampai. _Appa_ mengangkat tanganku, dan memberikannya pada Hyukkie. Hyukkie dengan lembut menyambut tanganku, dan menautkannya dengan jemari tangannya.

"Ia milikmu sekarang, nak. Jaga dia baik-baik," ujar _appa_ sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti, _appa_. Jangan khawatir," Hyukkie menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kemudian _appa_ kembali ke tempatnya. Hyukkie berbalik menghadapku dan tersenyum begitu hangat dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari kasih sayang yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku melalui tatapannya? Itu memang untukku, hanya untukku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan? Karena sungguh, aku mulai sakit kepala sekarang," aku berbisik padanya, tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin menikahimu. Se-_simple_ itu, Hae," ia balas tersenyum.

"Kau _namja_ gila…" Aku terkekeh.

"Hanya untukmu," balasnya masih tersenyum lembut.

Air mata perlahan mengalir dari mataku. Kali ini, itu adalah air mata bahagia. Ia menghapusnya dengan lembut, dan menuntunku mendekat. Kami berdiri di depan altar bersama.

_Tak pernah sekalipun di hidupku, aku berpikir aku akan menikah tanpa pacaran._

_Tak pernah sekalipun di hidupku, aku mengira akan di seret ke pernikahanku sendiri._

_Tak pernah sekalipun di hidupku, aku berpikir aku tidak akan tau hari pernikahanku sendiri._

_Meski begitu disinilah aku, disamping namja yang kucintai._

_Yang ternyata juga mencintaiku._

Aku tersenyum sekali lagi pada Hyukkie, mengagumi segala yang ada padanya. Rambut merahnya amat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Matanya yang berkelopak satu, dan garis rahangnya yang tegas. Semuanya akan jadi milikku sebentar lagi. Kami akan terus bersama, untuk sisa hidup kami.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya sakit juga bagiku melihatmu begitu sedih saat aku memberitaumu aku akan menikah, tapi aku menahannya karena lagipula kaulah pengantin wanitanya," ia mengaku.

"Kau menyadarinya?"

"Tentu. Kau tergila-gila padaku," ia menyatakan dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau beruntung kau tampan. Jika tidak aku sudah menendangmu dari tadi," aku menggumam sambil tanpa sadar cemberut.

Ia hanya terkekeh dan kami menghadap kearah pendeta yang sudah menunggu kami dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau, Lee Hyukjae, bersedia menerima Park Donghae sebagai istrimu, dan sebagai satu-satunya pasangan hidupmu?"

"Aku bersedia," aku tersenyum saat mendengar ia menjawab dengan ketegasan, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"_Declare your vow_," sang pendeta melanjutkan.

Hyukjae berbalik kearahku, mengenggam kedua tanganku. Ia mengambil sebuah cincin, cincin perak yang begitu indah dengan permata berbentuk hati berwarna aquamarine tertata diatasnya.

"Park Donghae… Saat pertama aku melihatmu, aku tau aku ingin membagi hidupku denganmu. Kecantikanmu, ketulusan hatimu, seluruh dirimu adalah semua yang bisa ku harapkan. Aku selalu ingin berada bersamamu. Tapi bahkan setelah itu, aku ingin lebih. Aku ingin mendapat kepastian bahwa kau akan terus bersamaku hingga akhir hidupku. Aku bersumpah untuk mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku, menghargaimu, menghormatimu, setia padamu, dan membagi kehidupanku bersamamu…"

Ia berhenti sejenak, memakaikan cincin itu pada jemariku, dan saat itu juga aku meneteskan setetes air mata kebahagiaan.

"_This, I promise you, my solemn vow_," ia mengakhiri sumpahnya dan menatapku dengan penuh cinta.

Pendeta itu berbalik kearahku, "Apa kau, Park Donghae, bersedia menerima Lee Hyukjae sebagai suamimu, dan sebagai satu-satunya pasangan hidupmu?"

Aku tersenyum, mencoba mencegah air mataku untuk mengalir turun.

"Aku bersedia…" Jawabku cepat.

"_Declare your vow_."

"Saat aku pertama melihatmu… Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Semua tertawa, dan Hyukkie ikut tertawa pelan.

"Tapi sejauh ingatanku, kau selalu menjadi orang yang begitu penyayang yang kucintai. Kau, Hyukkie, yang mencerahkan hariku dengan _gummy smile_mu itu. Kebaikanmu, kelembutanmu, dan kesempurnaanmu adalah segalanya untukku. Aku juga ingin terus berada disisimu, hingga sisa hidupku. Aku bersumpah untuk mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku, menghargaimu, menghormatimu, setia padamu, dan membagi kehidupanku bersamamu…"

Aku memakaikan cincin pada jemarinya juga.

"_This, I promise you, my solemn vow_," aku mengakhiri sumpahku dengan senyuman.

"Cincin ini menyimbolkan cinta tiada akhir, dan dengan itu Tuhan akan menyatukan mereka selamanya."

Sang pendeta berhenti sejenak, melakukan beberapa gerakan.

"Aku nyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami dan istri. _You may kiss the bride_…"

Dan dengan itu, Hyukkie mendekat padaku, menghapus jarak diantara bibir kami. Aku menutup mataku dan tersenyum diantara ciuman itu, bisa kurasakan ia juga melakukan hal serupa. Itu adalah ciuman pertama kami, ciuman pernikahan kami, aku merasa amat bahagia. Dan saat itu aku tau, _my life couldn't get any better than this… It's indeed, a __**miracle**_.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Kali ini bawa cerita yang _super cheesy_ dan _fluffy_! _The cheesy author is back_! xD

Ngomong-ngomong... itu _wedding vow_nya jadi aneh ya kalo bahasa indo... ugh _mianhae_ #bow

Ini bakal jadi _mini series_. Mungkin 3-4 _chapter_. Tapi seperti yang dilihat, bisa saling dipisah-pisah jadi ga ngaruh kalau baca cuma 1. Semuanya _super fluffy_. Pokoknya intinya tentang _marriage life_ ahaha.

Dan aku memakai judul lagu-lagu _oppadeul_ buat setiap part nya. Bahkan judul _fanfic_ secara keseluruhannya juga. Kenapa? Entahlah. Iseng aja #plak

Ngomong-ngomong belakangan aku lagi demen otak atik **Sony Vegas Pro 9** (program buat _video_ _editing_). Jadi aku sekalian nyoba bikin _fanfiction trailer_. Silahkan dilihat kalau sempat!

www.#youtube.#com/watch?v=CJJUImNjhdE - fantasy

www.#youtube.#com/watch?v=hMeetZboTWM - Innocent Beast!

Masih baru nyoba jadi masih abal _mianhae_! #bow

Mind to RnR? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : It's You

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Mini Series

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Genderswitch, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : HyukHae(Genderswitch!Donghae), Ninja!HanChul(Genderswitch!Heechul), Ninja!YeWook

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**WARNING** : _This story takes place several days BEFORE _'Life Couldn't Get Better(Miracle)'_. Still same casts. _Jadi sekali lagi yang tidak bisa terima _pairing_nya_, kindly leave. And I will not, I repeat, I will not change the pairing in this story._

Enjoy!

.

.:It's You:.

.

**Hyukjae's POV**

Saat ini aku sedang menikmati waktu tenangku, duduk diatas sofa sambil menonton televisi, menyesap susu _strawberry_ku. Ayolah, tak ada hukum yang menyatakan seorang _namja_ berumur dua puluh enam tahun tidak boleh menyukai susu _strawberry_. Lagipula aku tidak menyukai susu _strawberry_. Aku mencintainya. Oke, lupakan argumentasi tak penting ini.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Eunhyuk-_ah_?"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan melihat _eomma_ku, Lee Heechul baru saja pulang. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya dan duduk di _single_ sofa, dua meter jauhnya dari sofa panjang yang kududuki.

"_Ne_, aku tidak ada _night shift_ hari ini," jawabku.

Tunggu, jangan kau pikir aku kerja sebagai sekuriti atau semacamnya. Aku juga tidak bekerja di bar atau _pub_, atau tempat seperti itu. Aku bekerja di rumah sakit, sebagai seorang dokter. Dan terkadang aku mendapat _night shift_, kau tau jika tiba-tiba seseorang membutuhkan perawatan di tengah malam. Kau kira bagaimana bisa rumah sakit buka dua puluh empat jam jika tidak ada dokter yang mengisi _night shift_?

"_Eomma_ bangga padamu, memiliki pekerjaan yang begitu menjanjikan. Kau adalah anak yang bisa _eomma_ banggakan."

Tiba-tiba, entah mengapa aku merinding. Ini aneh. _Eomma_ bukan tipe orang yang akan memuji begitu baik bahkan ke anaknya sendiri. Ia pasti menginginkan sesuatu, atau merencanakan sesuatu. Aku cukup yakin akan hal itu.

"Err… _Gomawo_…? Apa ada sesuatu yang _eomma_ inginkan?"

Kemudian ia menyeringai, seringaian yang sangat menyeramkan dimataku.

_Sial. Masalah apa lagi yang akan menimpaku sekarang._

"Kau tau, Eunhyuk _dear_…" Aku merinding sedikit atas panggilan sayang yang endah kenapa terdengar mematikan itu, "Sebagai seorang _eomma_, aku sangat bangga memilikimu. Anak yang begitu pengertian, dengan masa depan yang cerah, sempurna di bidang apapun…"

*Gulp*

"Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang kuharap bisa kupunya…" Ia berhenti sejenak, dengan mencurigakan.

_Aku akan menyesal bertanya seperti ini nanti, tapi jika tidak, ia bisa membunuhku._

_Atau paling tidak, menyulap Choco menjadi makan malam Heebum._

"Apa itu, _eomma_?" Tanyaku sambil mengganti _channel_ televisi untuk menyembunyikan kecemasanku.

"Aku sangat ingin memiliki seorang cucu…"

*Prak*

Seolah petir menyambarku. Mulutku ternganga lebar dan remot televisi yang kupegang terlepas dari genggamanku, terjatuh bebas keatas lantai.

_Apa di baru saja memintaku… memberinya seorang anak?!_

"Kau berlebihan. Tapi ekspresimu itu cukup _priceless_," ia mendengus.

"A-a… Aa…" Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara.

"Ayolah, kau sudah berumur dua puluh enam tahun! Wajar bagimu untuk memiliki seorang anak sekarang."

"T-tapi… Aku bahkan tidak sedang berhubungan dengan siapapun!" Akhirnya suaraku kembali.

"Kau sebenarnya bisa saja punya anak tanpa memiliki _yeojachingu_ lebih dulu, kau tau…"

"_EOMMA_!" Aku berseru atas penuturan gilanya.

"APA?! _Yah_! _Jugulae_?! Jangan berteriak padaku!" Ia balas berteriak, mengusap telinganya.

"_M-mianhae_…! T-tapi yang _eomma_ katakan barusan itu-… _Aish_!" Aku mengacak rambut merahku sendiri, frustasi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya? Aku hanya berkata kau bisa langsung menikah tanpa perlu pacaran terlebih dahulu!" Ia menjelaskan.

_Oh, baguslah berarti maksudnya bukan seperti yang kupikirkan._

_Ia tidak menyuruhku 'membuat' seorang anak tanpa status._

_Ia tidak sejahat itu rupanya, bagus._

…

_Tunggu._

_Tapi tetap saja ucapannya tidak masuk akal!_

"Maksud _eomma_…?" Tanyaku ragu dan heran.

"Kau bisa saja menyeret seseorang ke pernikahan," ia berucap dengan ringan seolah itu adalah hal yang normal untuk dilakukan.

_Apa dia sungguh eommaku?_

_Aku lega aku memiliki lebih banyak gen appa dalam diriku…_

"Errr… _eomma_… Apa kau gila atau semacamnya?"

Ia hanya menatapku dengan _death glare_nya dan aku langsung menelan ludahku gugup dan berubah pucat.

"M-maksudku, tentu tidak akan orang yang dengan senang hati diseret ke sebuah pernikahan, apalagi jika ia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan orang itu sebelumnya… kan?" Aku menambahkan perkataanku.

Tanpa sadar jari telunjukku kuselipkan di kerah bajuku, menariknya seolah melonggarkannya dari rasa tegang dan panik. _Eomma_ menyeringai, lagi-lagi menyeringai dengan menyeramkan karena perkataanku. Itu tidak pernah menjadi pertanda baik. Sejujurnya, hanya _appa_ yang bisa menanganinya jika ia sedang menjadi _evil_ seperti itu. Jika Kyuhyun, temanku itu adalah _evil magnae_, maka _eomma_ku adalah _devil queen spawn_. Atau mungkin _satan soul_.

"Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang tidak akan keberatan…" Ia hampir bersiul saat mengucapkannya.

"_Nuguya_?"

Aku melihatnya menoleh kearah luar jendela. Aku mengikuti arah tatapannya dan melihat seorang _yeoja_ berambut _brunette_, tersenyum manis sambil bermain dengan seekor anjing putih yang ia miliki di seberang jalan.

"T-tunggu… Jangan bilang yang _eomma_ maksud adalah…"

"Yap."

Aku menatap _eomma_ku dengan _horror_. Dengan tatapan kau-pasti-bercanda milikku. Tapi tidak, ia hanya memutar bola matanya dengan santai, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius tentang hal ini.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, Eunhyuk _dear_. _Eomma_ tau kau mencintainya," ia berujar malas.

Wajahku bersemu sedikit, "T-tapi…! M-menikah sama sekali ide gila! K-kami bahkan tidak b-berpacaran!"

"Oh ayolah! Ia Donghae! Kalian berdua tidak butuh status pacaran untuk menikah!"

"Meskipun itu Donghae! Tak peduli sedekat apapun kami, kami bahkan bukan pasangan kekasih," aku mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi kau mencintainya! Dan bagaimana mungkin kalian belum berpacaran saat kalian sudah pernah tidur bersama?"

_Itu tidak terdengar… benar. -_-_

"_Eomma_ membuat 'tidur bersama' terdengar… aneh. Aku hanya menemaninya saat ia sendirian, dan kami sudah menghentikan kebiasaan itu sejak kami berumur delapan belas tahun," aku mengklarifikasi.

"Itu hanya delapan tahun lalu, rasanya seperti kemarin."

_Bagaimana mungkin ia membandingkan delapan tahun dengan dua puluh empat jam?_

Aku mengerang dan meletakkan kepalaku diatas telapak tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada sofa. _Eomma_ku memang gila dan terlalu terus terang. Seolah semua bisa terjadi semudah itu.

"Entahlah, hanya saja… Yah… Menikah masih… belum," aku menggumam pelan.

_Eomma_ menghela napasnya, "Tapi ingatlah tidak usah ragu bila kau merubah pikiranmu nanti. _Eomma_ akan segera menyetujuinya. Lagipula aku ingin menjadi besan Teukie," ia mengakhiri dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ya, ya. Terserahlah…" Aku membalas dengan malas.

Kemudian aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, ingin pergi ke kamar untuk mandi dan menyegarkan pikiranku dari pembicaraan konyol barusan. Aku sedang menaiki tangga rumah menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarku berada saat mendengar _eomma_ berteriak lumayan kencang padaku.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, ingatlah ia tidak akan kosong seumur hidupnya!"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarku. Yah, seolah Donghae dekat dengan _namja_ lain selain aku saja. Tapi kemudian aku melihat sosoknya dari jendela besar lantai dua, terkekeh dengan manis sambil memeluk Bada, anjingnya, berbicara dengan seorang _namja_ yang tidak kukenal.

_Siapa itu?_

_Dan mengapa ia mengusap rambut Donghae seperti itu?_

Aku mengepalkan tanganku saat melihat _namja_ itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan dua buah lesung pipi. Aku terus menatap mereka melalui jendela rumahku, berdiri dengan kaku. Aku terus mengencangkan kepalan tanganku saat melihat _namja_ itu mengusap rambut Donghae dan ia hanya tertawa menerimanya.

_Cemburu._

_Klasik sekali, Hyukjae._

Aku menghela napas lega saat _namja_ itu akhirnya beranjak pergi dan melambai kepada Donghae, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan. Kemudian aku bergegas mandi, dan berbaring di atas kasurku yang nyaman. Kedua tanganku terlipat di belakang kepala sebagai bantal saat aku menatap langit-langit kamarku.

_Tidak usah cemburu, Lee Hyukjae._

_Ia paling dekat denganmu bukan?_

_Itu hanya seorang namja yang numpang lewat, ya pasti begitu._

_Tapi kenapa seorang namja yang numpang lewat mengusap rambutnya seperti itu?_

…

_Ah lupakanlah! Lagipula normal jika ia memiliki beberapa teman namja._

_Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur sebelum ini bertambah aneh._

.

.:It's You:.

.

**-the next day-**

"Aku berangkat!" Ujarku sebelum mencapai pintu depan.

"Kau tidak kerja hari ini?" Suara _appa_ku terdengar bertanya padaku.

"Tidak, aku libur hari ini," jawabku.

"Oh. Kalau begitu kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hannie, apa kau perlu bertanya? Pastinya ia pergi ke rumah Donghae," _eomma_ mendengus.

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. _Appa_ tersenyum dan mengangguk mengizinkan. Aku kemudian pergi ke rumah di seberang rumahku. Jemariku menyisir rambut merahku, sekaligus menghalau sinar matahari yang begitu menusuk wajahku. Aku berjanji pada Donghae untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini. Mungkin aku akan mengajaknya ke café, membelikannya coklat panas atau sejenisnya. Atau kami bisa saja berkeliling Myeondong. Ia amat manis saat memintaku untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Katanya aku pasti memiliki gaji yang besar dan aku harus memakainya untuknya sekali-sekali. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan yang disertai dengan _fishy-eyes_ itu, lagipula memang perkataannya ada benarnya.

_Hari ini pasti menyenangkan!_

.

.:It's You:.

.

_Apa ia selalu semenarik ini?_

_Atau aku baru menyadarinya karena ucapan eomma kemarin?_

Lagi-lagi ekspresiku berubah masam. Kami saat ini sedang duduk di café. Dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa kesal menyadari tatapan begitu banyak _namja_ padanya. Sementara objek yang mereka tatap, Donghae, sedang menyesap coklat hangatnya dengan polos.

Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu…

_Aku tau ia manis… dan cantik… dan—_

"Kenapa kau melamun dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu?"

Suara Donghae memecahkan lamunanku, dan membuatku menatapnya. Kekesalanku langsung hilang dan aku terkekeh saat melihat beberapa tetes coklat di sudut bibirnya. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan polos dan heran dengan _fishy-eyes_nya itu. Aku tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan _gummy smile_ku dan mengulurkan tanganku perlahan kearahnya, mengusap sisa coklat di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jariku.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, kau tau?" Godaku.

Wajahnya bersemu, dan kudengar beberapa _namja_ yang melihat hal barusan menghela napas kecewa. Hah! Rasakan. Aku menyeringai dalam hatiku penuh kemenangan. Kemudian menjilat coklat di ibu jariku.

"H-hey! I-Itu kan…"

"Apa?" Aku bertanya, bertingkah polos dan tidak menyadari apa-apa, mengedip tak berdosa padanya.

"K-kau sengaja melakukannya ya?" Ia cemberut dengan manis.

"Apanya? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Aku mencoba mempertahankan wajah tak berdosaku, tapi gagal dan cengiran lebar terlepas di bibirku.

"K-kau… Dasar monyet kepala merah!" Ia menggerutu, menggembungkan pipinya membuatku tertawa.

_Neomu kyeoptago…_

.

.:It's You:.

.

"Jadi… Kita kemana sekarang?" Ia bertanya saat kami sudah keluar café.

"Aku tidak tau… Kau mau kemana, _princess_?"

Wajahnya memerah sedikit sebelum memukul bahuku bercanda, sementara aku hanya mengulaskan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menggodaku?" Ia menggumam pelan.

"Hm? Tidak kok. Atau kau mau aku melakukannya?"

"D-diamlah…"

_Ah, menyenangkan sekali menggodanya seperti itu._

_Lihat saja pipinya yang merona itu._

_Ia sangat manis._

"Hae, wajahmu merah," aku menggodanya lagi.

"Ini karena udara panas! Panas sekali disini!" Ia berdalih dengan bodohnya.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu kenapa kau memakai jaket?"

"K-karena… H-Hyukkie! Kita ke taman saja, _ne_?" Ia mengganti topik dengan terburu-buru.

Aku tertawa karenanya, "Tentu, _my princess_."

Dengan itu aku menautkan jemari kami. Ia terlonjak sedikit, terkejut. Aku menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan dengan tangannya dalam genggamanku, menatap tajam setiap _namja_ yang mencoba untuk sekedar meliriknya. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Donghae bersemu merah dengan amat manis, tapi seulas _angelic smile_ yang riang terlukis di bibirnya.

.

.:It's You:.

.

"Hyukkie, aku mau itu."

Ia menunjuk kedai es krim di tepi jalan. Sesaat aku lupa ia berumur dua puluh enam tahun. Ia terlihat seperti remaja usia delapan belas tahun dengan hati seorang bocah berumur lima tahun. Meski begitu aku tetap mencintainya.

_Ack, cheesy me._

Aku mengangguk dan menggandengnya menuju kedai itu, melihat _menu_ yang ada. Kemudian aku menoleh padanya untuk bertanya padanya.

"Kau ingin yang mana?"

"Hmm… _Vanilla_?" Ia menunjuk sebuah gambar.

Aku mengangguk sebelum kembali menoleh kearah sang penjual, "Permisi, es krim _vanilla_nya satu _scoop_," penjual itu mengangguk dan menyiapkan pesanan Donghae.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Donghae sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin."

"Sungguh?"

Aku baru saja hendak mengangguk yakin, saat tiba-tiba ia menunjuk sebuah gambar di _menu_. Aku melihat arah jemarinya dan hampir saja meneteskan liur. Es krim _strawberry_. Tapi dengan _strawberry syrup_ yang terlihat amat sangat begitu lezat.

_Aku sendiri juga bocah kecil._

_Hanya di depannya, terimakasih._

"Dan satu _scoop_ es krim _strawberry delight_!" Seruku langsung, membuat Donghae tertawa pelan.

.

.:It's You:.

.

Kami sedang duduk di bangku taman sekarang, menghabiskan es krim kami. Aku tersenyum lebar sambil menikmati es krim strawberry yang kelezatannya luar biasa itu. Kami makan dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Ketika kami selesai, mata kami bersamaan menangkap sesuatu di tengah taman itu.

Seorang bocah _namja_, sepertinya usianya sekitar enam hingga delapan tahun. Ia berdiri sendiri di tengah, sambil menoleh kearah sekelilingnya, terlihat gemetar dan takut. Aku langsung tau ia tersesat. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku bangkit berdiri, bersamaan dengan Donghae. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain heran, kemudian tersenyum saat menyadari kami memiliki pikiran yang sama.

Saat itu sang bocah tiba-tiba mulai menangis. Aku dan Donghae langsung menghampirinya, membungkuk sedikit untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Sshh… _Uljimma_… Kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae menenangkan sambil mengelus rambutnya.

*hiks* "_H-hyung… eodisseo_…" *hiks* Anak itu menggumam diantara isakannya.

"Apa kau tersesat? _Uljimma_… _Noona_ dan _hyung_ ini akan membantumu ya?" Ia kembali mencoba.

Tapi bocah kecil itu terus menangis. Donghae mulai panik. Aku langsung mengambil tindakan cepat, mengangkat bocah kecil itu ke gendonganku, mendudukannya di lenganku, seolah aku sedang membawa burung parkit saja. Hey, menjadi dokter bukan berarti aku lemah. Aku suka menari, dan itu membantu fisikku, amat baik. Aku menepuk-nepuk rambutnya dengan tanganku yang lain sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis, kau _namja_ kan! Seorang _namja_ harus kuat! Jangan khawatir, kita akan menemukan _hyung_mu!" Ujarku dan tersenyum menenangkan padanya.

Anak itu diluar dugaan berhenti menangis dan mengangguk. Aku terus mengusap rambutnya sambil tetap memastikan ia aman di gendonganku. Donghae tersenyum dan berdiri mendekati di samping kami, bertanya dengan ramah pada bocah itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"W-wookie… Ryeowookie _imnida_…" Bocah itu menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Wookie. Kami akan membantu mencari _hyung_mu oke? Dimana terakhir kau melihatnya?"

Bocah kecil itu menunjuk kearah sisi lain taman, di dekat pepohonan. Donghae menoleh kearahku dan aku mengangguk. Kami mulai berjalan kearah yang ia tunjuk untuk mencari _hyung_nya.

"Kau tau… Hyukkie," Donghae tiba-tiba memanggilku saat kami sedang berjalan.

"_Nae_?" Aku bertanya balik, bermain dengan Wookie kecil di gendonganku agar ia tetap riang.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang _appa_," Donghae tersenyum padaku.

Aku balas menatapnya, sementara Wookie kecil melihat kesekeliling taman, mencari _hyung_nya.

"Kalau begitu, kau _eomma_nya?" Aku balas tersenyum.

Wajahnya kembali merona karena perkataanku.

"Ah! _Hyung_!"

Wookie kecil berseru dengan riang. Donghae dan aku menoleh kearahnya dan melihat ia menunjuk kearah seorang bocah _namja_ berambut hitam berantakan, duduk di tengah kotak pasir dengan seekor kura-kura di sampingnya. Tapi ia juga terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu, dan matanya langsung membulat saat melihat Wookie kecil di gendonganku.

"Wookie!" Serunya dan bangkit berdiri.

Wookie kecil mulai meronta di gendonganku dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, tangannya terjulur kearah bocah itu. Aku tertawa pelan sebelum menunduk dan melepaskannya perlahan, membiarkannya lepas dari gendonganku. Ia langsung berlari kearah bocah itu. Bocah itu mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Wookie, kau dari mana saja? Kau tiba-tiba menghilang. _Hyung_ ingin mencarimu tapi Ddangkoma tidak mau keluar dari pasir."

"_Mianhae_, Sungie-_hyung_. Aku mengejar balon dan tersesat…"

Kedua anak itu kemudian saling berbincang riang dan kembali bermain di kotak pasir. Bermain bersama kura-kura itu dan tertawa bersama, terlihat begitu senang. Aku mendengar Donghae menghela napas lega dan menoleh kearahnya. Donghae sedang tersenyum begitu _angelic_ kearah anak-anak tersebut.

"Kau tau, sekarang kau yang terlihat seperti seorang _eomma_…" Aku berbisik.

"Kurasa tidak buruk juga menjadi seorang _eomma_…" Ia menatap mereka dengan lembut.

Aku ikut tersenyum, dan perlahan mendekati padanya. Tangan kananku melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Ia terlihat terkejut dan menoleh kearahku dengan gugup. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum padanya, tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Perlahan ia ikut tersenyum, meski dengan pipi yang bersemu. Kemudian ia bersandar padaku, dan kami kembali menatap kedua anak yang sedang bermain itu.

"Kau tau, suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi orang tua yang baik," ia berbisik.

"Pastinya," jawabku terkekeh pelan.

_Ia benar, tidak buruk juga menjadi orang tua._

_Kurasa aku akan menyukainya._

_Dan harus dia yang menjadi pasanganku, tepat seperti ini._

"Ya… _It's You… __**Neorago**_…" Aku menggumam pelan sambil menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, mendengarku menggumam tapi tak mendengar kata-kataku.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa…" Aku tersenyum hangat dan kembali menariknya mendekat di rangkulanku.

_Pasti indah rasanya…_

_Berumah tangga, memiliki keluarga…_

_Memiliki anak-anak berlarian di sekelilingku, menatap mereka sambil memeluk istriku seperti ini…_

…

…

_Apa tawaran Heechul eomma masih berlaku ya…?_

_._

(A/N : and well, you know what happened next ^^)

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Yap, seperti yang disebut ini '_prequel'nya_. Atau bisa dibilang semacem _behind the_ _scene_ nya juga hehe. _Of course it MUST be the _Kim(Lee) Heechul_ who is the mastermind behind _Hyukjae's_ ridiculous surprise wedding action_.

Yang ini bahkan lebih _fluffy_ dari yang sebelumnya ahaha. Bersiap-siaplah, ini bener-bener _fluffy and cheesy series_. Kedepannya akan lebih _fluffy_ lagi. Jangan sampe diabetes ya xD

Waktunya bales _review_~

**4EVERAISCLOUD** : yap situ yang pertama kkk~ . _gomawo_~ ^^ . aku juga cuma tiba-tiba pengen bikin _marriage life_ entah kenapa ahahaha~

**audrey** **musaena** : _gomawo_~ ^^

**Eun** **Byeol** : kkk~ iya nih kayaknya nanti ku ganti aja deh. Aku udah gapernah buka FB chingu. Twitter aja ada? Twitter ku SunRi_Jewel

**Cho** **Kyura** : looh kok nangiiisss #kasihtissue. Kkk jelas lah~ ni sudah dilanjut kyaaa

**Anonymouss** : pastinya kkk~ _gomawo_ ^^. Sama. Kalo kayak gitu aku ayan dulu, abis itu baru _wedding_, abis kelar ku cekek suamiku lol.

**RianaClouds** : kkk~ _gomawo_ ^^

**Yuzuki** **Chaeri** : cek _inbox_nya Yuzuki-chan~

**anchofishy** : kkk~ kasian hae pasti jantungan.

**Haelicious** : _thanks_ xD . bener kok kkk~ _hope you like this one too_ :)

Oh iya, _series_ ini masih terus berlanjut. Gak akan ada tamat pastinya, cuman mungkin _update_nya juga ga konstan. Tergantung ilham dari langit #plak

Mind to RnR? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : All My Heart

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Mini Series

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Genderswitch, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : HyukHae(Genderswitch!Donghae)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**WARNING** : _This story takes place RIGHT AFTER _'Life Couldn't Get Better(Miracle)'_. Still same casts. _Jadi sekali lagi yang tidak bisa terima _pairing_nya_, kindly leave. And I will not, I repeat, I will not change the pairing in this story._

Enjoy!

.

.:All My Heart:.

.

**Donghae's POV**

Aku saat ini sedang berada di resepsi pernikahan kami. _Ne_, pernikahan _kami_. Ternyata hari ini menjadi salah satu hari terbaik di hidupku. Aku sedang berdiri di samping Hyukkie, suamiku, sambil menyapa beberapa tamu. Aku tidak bisa mencegah senyuman yang muncul di wajahku setiap ada yang memberi selamat kepada kami.

Aku baru saja selesai berbicara dengan beberapa tamu saat kurasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangku dan menarikku dalam rengkuhan hangat. Aku menoleh hanya untuk melihat suamiku tengah tersenyum penuh cinta padaku. Pipiku kembali bersemu karena gestur singkatnya, masih belum sepenuhnya terbiasa akan hal ini. Maklum, kami bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih sebelumnya.

"Aku belum memberitaumu… Kau terlihat cantik, Hae," bisiknya di telingaku.

Wajahku berubah semakin merah bila itu masih mungkin karena kata-katanya. Ia terkekeh dan mengecup rambutku dengan lembut, membuatku semakin gugup saja. Memang kami sangat dekat sebelumnya, tapi tidak hingga batas saling memberi kecupan seperti ini. Ia tersenyum paham atas ke canggunganku dan aku bersandar padanya.

"Donghae! Hyukjae!"

Kami menoleh dan melihat Sungmin-_eonnie_ dan Kyuhyun menghampiri kami. Aku tersenyum, memeluk Sungmin-_eonnie_ sejenak sementara Kyuhyun bertukar sapa dengan Hyukkie. Kemudian ia juga menjabat tanganku.

"Selamat, kalian berdua! _Aww_, _dongsaeng_ku sudah tumbuh besar…" Sungmin-_eonnie_ berujar sambil berpura-pura menghapus air matanya dengan dramatis.

"Terimakasih, _noona_," Hyukkie tersenyum sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar melaksanakan ide gila itu _hyung_," Kyuhyun tertawa.

"_Yah_! Kau tau soal ini?" Aku menatapnya.

"Menurutmu?" Kyuhyun mengulaskan seringaian khasnya.

Aku berbalik kearah Hyukkie dan menampilkan wajah cemberutku, menggembungkan pipiku. Ia tertawa pelan dan mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Kami berempat berbincang selama beberapa saat, hingga para tamu sudah hampir habis. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-_eonnie_ juga pamit untuk pulang. Hyukkie sedang berkeliling dan aku berdiri sendiri melihat kearah sekitarku, mengagumi tempat ini.

"Nyonya Lee."

Aku menoleh kearah _eomma_ Hyukkie. Aneh, kukira barusan ada yang memanggilnya tapi sepertinya tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya. Apa aku salah dengar?

"Nyonya Lee."

Lagi-lagi aku mendengarnya. Tapi masih tidak ada orang di sekitar Leeteuk _eomma_. Aku melihat Hyukkie berbalik menatapku dari kejauhan dan terkekeh, menutupi tawanya dengan tangan kanannya.

_Kenapa ia menertawaiku?_

"Nyonya Lee!"

Aku hampir terlonjak saat seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku berbalik dan melihat salah seorang pelayan menatap kearahku. Aku hanya menatap balik kearahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Nyonya Lee, kamarmu sudah selesai disiapkan."

Dan butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh detik untukku sebelum aku akhirnya menyadari, ia sedang berbicara padaku.

_Omo! Sekarang aku memang nyonya Lee!_

Wajahku bersemu dan mengangguk kepadanya. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan Hyukkie menarikku kedalam pelukannya sekali lagi, berbisik sambil menahan tawanya di telingaku.

"_Pabbo_ Hae…"

.

.:All My Heart:.

.

Kami tiba di depan kamar yang telah disiapkan sekarang. Aku menyadari tangannya sedikit gemetar saat ia mencoba membuka pintu dengan _key card_ yang disediakan. Ada apa dengannya? Ia terlihat gelisah sendiri sejak kami memasuki hotel ini. Setelah semenit mencoba, akhirnya ia berhasil membuka pintu itu dan kami masuk bersama, menutup pintu di belakang kami.

"_Omo_…! Cantiknya!"

Aku berseru dengan riang. Kamar ini disinari Cahaya remang-remang, lantai kayu _mahogany_, dan dinding putih bersih. Beberapa karpet lembut putih di letakkan di beberapa tempat. Kelopak mawar berwarna biru di sebar di sekeliling ruangan, kontras dengan perabot putih yang memenuhi ruangan ini. Di sisi timur kamar, ada kaca jendela yang begitu besar, dengan gorden putih berenda yang tembus pandang. Tentunya ada juga gorden putih tebal yang diikat dan bisa di bentangkan untuk menutupnya.

Ranjangnya berkaki kayu, _king sized_, seprei putih bersih dan bantal warna senada. Terlihat seperti memiliki atap dengan gorden putih tembus transparan yang berenda. Di atas ranjang, kelopak bunga mawar biru dan bunga _blue bell_ kecil di tebarkan membentuk sebuah hati. Di setiap sisi kasur terletak dua lampu malam yang redup. Tempat ini memang benar-benar kamar yang dirancang untuk pengantin baru.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi ruangan ini seperti anak kecil, merasa amat takjub. Dengan antusias aku berlari kearah jendela besar yang ada, menatap pemandangan malam pantai yang terlihat di luar. Ya, hotel ini memang menghadap pantai. Aku benar-benar terpesona oleh pemandangan tersebut, dan menarik napas kagum.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie! Lihat! Ini sangat indah!"

"H-Hah? A-ah… ya, kau benar."

Ia terbata dan berdiri di sampingku, ikut memandang pemandangan itu. Namun ia hanya berdiri diam dan menatap kosong. Meski ia menatap kearah luar, aku tau ia sedang memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang lain dan tingkah lakunya sedikit aneh. Ia terlihat gelisah sendiri, dan terkadang tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu tanpa sebab yang jelas. Lihatkan? Barusan ia kembali bersemu, wajah merahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan warna rambutnya.

"Hyukkie, kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya dengan khawatir.

"…"

"Hyukkie?" Aku mengguncang pelan bahunya dan ia terlonjak.

"A-ah, iya! Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan menatapnya skeptis. Ia terlihat begitu gugup. Apa sih yang sebenarnya ada di benaknya?

"A-Aku… err… Aku ganti baju dulu saja…"

Ia menggumam pelan dan berbalik. Dan aku menyadari ia mencuri pandang kearah ranjang beberapa kali sebelum mengambil pakaiannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

_Ranjang? Ada apa dengan ranjangnya?_

Aku menatap kearah ranjang itu berusaha mencari sumber kegelisahannya. Kenapa ranjang itu membuatnya gugup? Jarang sekali melihatnya seperti itu. Kalau ini soal tidur bersama denganku, bukankah kita sudah amat sering melakukannya sebelumnya? Mengapa ia gugup seperti itu? Kemudian tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas di otakku.

_Tunggu, ini malam pertama kami sebagai pasangan suami istri._

_Bukankah biasanya…_

Wajahku langsung berubah merah padam, akhirnya mengerti apa yang sedari tadi dipikirkan Hyukkie. Apa ia sungguh berpikir tentang melakukan _itu_ denganku? Memang, kami sudah menikah dan Hyukkie adalah suamiku sekarang. Tapi kami bahkan baru berciuman sekali tadi di pernikahan kami, dan aku jelas belum siap untuk hal seperti _itu_.

Saat aku sedang terlarut dalam pikiranku, Hyukkie keluar dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia baru saja mandi melihat rambutnya yang masih agak basah, dan ia mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Ia mengenakan kaus _v-neck_ putih berlengan panjang, dipadukan dengan celana putih panjang. Aku tidak percaya kami sudah menikah dan ia adalah suamiku sekarang. Aku mengambil _dress_ putih _simple_ dan pergi ke kamar mandi, melirik kearahnya sekilas sebelum masuk.

"Aku mandi dulu, _ne_?"

Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh kembali kearahku, masih menunduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan handuk, mengeringkannya. Aku bergegas mandi, kemudian mengeringkan rambutku. Saat aku kembali ke kamar, Hyukkie sedang duduk di tepi kasur, melihat kearah kakinya dengan bodoh. Aku tertawa pelan dan ia menoleh kearahku, menatapku heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Ia bertanya.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil, jarang melihatmu seperti itu," jawabku jujur.

Hyukkie memasang wajah cemberutnya. Setelah sekian lama sekali, akhirnya aku melihat kembali wajah kekanakan itu. Aku tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya, menepuk pelan bahunya dan aku dapat merasakan ia berubah kaku karena hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba pikiran itu kembali ke benakku, membuatku ikut gugup. Kami duduk terdiam dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya kudengar ia menghela napas berat.

"Suasana ini amat canggung dan aneh…" Ia bergumam.

Aku hanya bersemu dan mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Mmm… Hae?" Ia memanggil, atau lebih terdengar seperti menggumam.

"Mmm…?"

"Bisakah kita-… Kau tau… _Take it slow_? Maksudku, tentang_… this marita_l… *uhuk* _activities_… Maksudku… k-kau tau…?"

Ia terbata dengan agak tidak jelas, dan aku kembali bersemu. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain dengan canggung, dan ketegangan yang aneh diantara kami. Kami tidak pernah secanggung ini sejak entah kapan. Dan aku tidak merasa nyaman, sama sekali. Ia sepertinya juga menyadarinya. Kami terus terdiam hingga seulas senyuman kecil terlukis di bibirnya.

"Aku benci merasa canggung seperti ini denganmu," ujarnya, membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"Begitu juga denganku."

"Aku tidak mau pernikahan ini malah menjauhkan kita. Aku tau aku berkata bahwa kita akan berubah, tapi sesungguhnya aku berharap kearah yang positif, kau tau?"

"Aku tau… Aku juga merasa sama, Hyukkie."

Senyuman kami semakin melebar. Kami tidak butuh kata-kata. Hanya dengan saling menatap mata satu sama lain, kami bisa saling mengerti. Begitulah yang terjadi antara aku dan Hyukkie. Ia mengeluarkan cengiran lebar dan membuka kedua tangannya, seolah mengundangku ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kemarilah kau, _fishy_!" Ia tertawa.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku melompat ke dekapannya dan membalas pelukannya dengan sama eratnya. Aku ikut tertawa dan ia mengusap punggungku kemudian mengelus rambutku denganlembut. Kami tertawa pelan, tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa waktu. Hingga akhirnya ia mengendurkan pelukannya dan kembali menatapku.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur!" Ia berseru dengan nada antusias.

Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Aku tidak tau ia bisa begitu kekanakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia jarang menunjukkannya sebelum kami menikah dulu. Dan aku juga suka sifatnya yang seperti ini. Kurasa ini merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku, karena ia hanya mau menunjukkan sifatnya itu padaku. Aku memasang wajah berpikirku dan melihat kearah sekeliling kamar. Mataku berhenti di televisi _flat screen_ besar yang ada dan _dvd player_ di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton _dvd_ saja?" Saranku.

Ia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gusinya, "Boleh! Tapi kita tidak akan nonton Finding Nemo lagi kali ini."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku atas ancaman itu. Dari wajahnya, aku tau ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin menonton film itu untuk ke entah berapa ratus kalinya malam ini. Aku baru saja hendak mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum ia memotongku lagi.

"Dan juga bukan Titanic!"

… _Sial apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?_

Aku kembali menggembungkan pipiku dan Hyukkie tertawa, mengacak lembut rambutku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membiarkanku memilih kali ini?" Ia bertanya.

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku, membiarkannya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku ingin menonton Lion King," ia tersenyum lebar.

Aku menatapnya sesaat dan mengangguk. Kemudian aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan kearah _dvd player_ dan menyalakannya juga televisinya. Saat aku berbalik, ia sudah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan nyaman, bersandar pada _head board_ yang ada yang sudah ia alasi dengan bantal. Ia menepuk sisi disebelahnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku tersenyum balik dan berbaring disisinya.

Perlahan ia melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggangku, dan aku menggunakannya sebagai bantal sandaran di saat yang sama. Aku bergelung mendekati, bersandar di bahunya dan ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Aku meletakkan tangan kiriku diatas dadanya. Film baru saja akan mulai saat aku teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyukkie."

"Hmm?"

"Aku belum pernah menonton Lion King sebelumnya, jadi berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan memberitauku apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Ia terkekeh, "Tentu."

Aku baru saja hendak berkonsentrasi kembali kearah filmnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran bodoh melintas di benakku. Aku langsung tertawa pelan, membuat Hyukkie menoleh kearahku.

"Ada apa?"

"_Ani_… Aku hanya berpikir… Pasangan pengantin baru mana yang menonton Lion King di malam pernikahan mereka?"

" Mudah, kita!"

Kami saling bertukar pandang selama tiga detik sebelum tawa kami akhirnya meledak. Ia benar. _Kita_.

.

.:All My Heart:.

.

"Hae… Ayolah jangan merajuk… Aku kan sudah minta maaf… Aku tidak bermaksud begitu…"

Aku terus cemberut dan berbaring memunggunginya. Film itu telah habis, tapi aku masih agak kesal padanya. Ia terus mengucapkan maaf dan mencoba membujukku selama beberapa menit terakhir. Tapi aku mencoba menghiraukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hae… Aku kelepasan!"

_Hmph, ya…_

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengingkari janjiku…"

_Ya, ia mengingkari janjinya._

"Aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya… Aku kelepasan saat bilang Mufasa akan mati."

_Ya, dia mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak memberitauku apa yang akan terjadi._

_Ia bilang Mufasa akan mati._

_He freaking tell me that._

_Memang, Mufasa mati. Tapi ia memberitauku jauh sebelum itu terjadi!_

"Lee Donghae, berhenti merajuk sebelum aku membuatmu berhenti dengan paksa…"

Aku mendengarnya mengancamku. Tanpa sadar aku bersemu sedikit saat ia memanggilku dengan marga Lee, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku memperingatimu… _hana_…"

Aku masih tidak bereaksi.

"_dul_…"

"…"

"_set_…! Waktu habis!"

Dan saat itulah aku merasakan jemarinya mengelitiki pinggangku tanpa ampun. Aku mulai tertawa, amat keras karena aku adalah orang yang sangat sensitif terhadap hal seperti ini. Ia juga tertawa puas. Aku mencoba menepis tangannya tapi ia amat keras kepala.

"B-baiklah! A-aku menyerah!" Aku berhasil berucap diantara tawaku.

Hyukkie berhenti dan tersenyum. Kami kemudian hanya berbaring, saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa waktu. Ia menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatnya sekali lagi, mengelus rambutku dengan sayang dan merapihkan poni rambutku yang berjatuhan menutupi wajahku.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Aku belum memberitaumu secara langsung ya?" Ia berbisik.

Aku menatapnya heran, "Memberitauku apa?"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik, "_Saranghae_, Hae…"

Ia tersenyum penuh cinta dan mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Aku ikut tersenyum, merasa amat bahagia dan dicintai. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk meledeknya sedikit lagi.

"Tapi aku membencimu," jawabku.

"Tidak, kau tidak membenciku. Kau mencintaiku," ia memaksa.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Buktikan."

"_Actually… Never mind_."

Aku terkejut atas kemurungannya yang tiba-tiba. Wajahnya berubah sendu dan sedih. Senyumannya menghilang dan matanya menghindari tatapanku. Perlahan ia menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi memeluk pinggangku.

"Memang tidak ada yang bisa dicintai dariku… Lagipula, aku yang memaksamu dalam pernikahan ini kan…?"

Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah menyelimutiku. Dengan cepat aku memeluknya dan menggeleng keras.

"Hyukkie, kau tau aku begitu mencintaimu… Aku hanya bercanda."

Tapi segera setelah itu, Hyukkie kembali menatapku dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Aku langsung menyadari ia hanya mengerjaiku sedari tadi, memancingku agar aku mengucapkannya.

"Kau _namja_ sial," gerutuku, ikut tertawa saat ia akhirnya tertawa.

"_Only for you_," jawabnya ringan.

Kami kembali tertawa ringan, sebelum aku tiba-tiba menguap, mulai merasa mengantuk. Hyukkie menyadarinya dan melirik kearah jam.

"Sudah larut… Ayo kita tidur?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menguap sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum dan menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatnya, menyamankan posisi kami. Ia menarik selimut hingga di bawah bahu kami. Ia memainkan kelopak bunga yang terserak, mengambil satu bunga _blue bell_ dan menyelipkannya diantara helaian rambut brunetteku. Ia mengusap rambutku dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, dan mengecup keningku.

"_Sleep tight, yeobo… Saranghae_…" Bisiknya.

"_Nado saranghae, yeobo_… _With __**all my heart**_…" Aku tersenyum dan menutup mataku, membiarkan alam mimpi yang indah menjemputku.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Makin lama makin _fluffy_ aja cerita ini ahahaha.

Gatau kenapa aku ikut ngerasa _happy_ sendiri bikin mereka kayak gini. _Enough said, lol_.

Waktunya bales _review_~

**Cho** **Kyura** : ini _update_nya #ngumpet. Tidak ada. MUAHAHAHA *tawa evil ala Kyu* . Kyaa~

**Guest** : ini di lanjut~ kkk _gomawo_~

**Haelicious** : _thanks_~! _Fluffy stories just give us these fluttery feelings and cavities right_? kkk~ _I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it_ ~

Mind to RnR? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Angel

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Mini Series

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Genderswitch, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : HyukHae(Genderswitch!Donghae)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**WARNING** : _This story takes place RIGHT AFTER _'All My Heart'_. Still same casts. _Jadi sekali lagi yang tidak bisa terima _pairing_nya_, kindly leave. And I will not, I repeat, I will not change the pairing in this story._

**n.b** : _to_ **Haelicious**, tenang, cerita ini gak ada NCnya aman di baca :)

Enjoy!

.

.:Angel:.

.

**Hyukjae's POV**

Hari berikutnya, aku terbangun dengan seulas senyuman di wajahku, menatap malaikatku dalam pelukanku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Ia milikku. Ia istriku sekarang. Senyumanku melebar. Tapi kemudian, pikiran itu kembali melintas di benakku dan membuatku bersemu.

_Sial. Ini karena perkataan eomma sebelumnya…_

Hal bagus kami tidak sungguh melakukan _itu_. Maksudku, ini semua masih baru untuk kami. Meski kami berakhir menonton film Lion King di malam pertama kami (ya, itu cukup… 'unik'), sebenarnya aku cukup lega karenanya.

Tapi walaupun semua hal ini masih terasa amat baru untuk kami berdua, semua terasa pas dan sempurna saat ini. Aku tidak lagi harus menyembunyikan perasaanku dan keinginanku untuk memeluk dan menciumnya sekarang. Karena tidak peduli seberapa anehnya peristiwa yang terjadi hingga kami menjadi seperti ini, sekarang kami benar-benar _bersama_. Kami adalah pasangan sekarang, pengantin baru tepatnya. Meski begitu ia tetaplah Donghae, dan aku tetaplah Hyukjae. Walaupun hubungan kita sekarang berbeda, rasanya seperti tidak ada yang berubah.

_Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat baik._

Perlahan kulepaskan pelukanku pada sosok tubuhnya. Ia bergelung sedikit saat aku melepaskan cengkramannya pada kaus depanku dan aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. Aku mengelus pipinya dengan punggung tanganku sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk rutinitas pagiku.

Saat aku keluar, aku menyimpulkan ia sudah terbangun karena aku tidak melihat sosoknya diatas ranjang lagi. Kemudian kusadari pintu kaca menuju balkon terbuka. Gorden putih transparan berenda itu berayun pelan tertiup angin. Aku berjalan kesana, dan dari bawah bingkai pintu, kulihat istriku berdiri di balkon, berpegangan pada teralisnya.

_Ia sangat… menawan…_

_Sempurna._

Pikirku saat kulihat rambut _brunette_ bergelombang dan halusnya tertiup angin lembut. Satu tangannya menyisipkan seberkas rambutnya ke belakang telinga kanannya, dimana bunga yang kuselipkan semalam masih ada di rambutnya itu. Gaun putihnya juga tertiup lembut oleh angin, dan ia tersenyum begitu _angelic_ sambil memandangi pemandangan di depannya.

Perlahan aku menghampirinya tanpa suara, dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan lembut, melingkari pinggangnya. Ia terlonjak sesaat karena terkejut, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya diatas tanganku. Ia bersandar padaku tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemandangan di depan kami.

"Selamat pagi, Hae…" Bisikku, tersenyum padanya meski ia tak bisa melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hyukkie," balasnya.

"Pemandanganya indah…" Gumamku saat akhirnya melihat pemandangan tersebut dengan baik.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku sudah berkata begitu sejak kemarin," ia terkekeh.

"Hmm… Kemarin aku sedikit… tak konsentrasi."

"_Pabbo_…"

Dan kuhabiskan pagi hariku seperti itu. Mengagumi pemandangan dan juga istriku yang menawan.

.

.:Angel:.

.

**Author's** **POV**

Sebuah mobil Hyundai biru berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu tidak kecil, tapi juga tidak besar ataupun berlebihan. Rumah itu memiliki taman kecil di sebelah garasi parker di depan, dan juga sebuah taman belakang. Ada balkon di depan, juga di belakang menghadap taman. Rumah tersebut di cat putih dan di _design_ secara minimalis.

Hyukjae keluar dari sisi pengemudi, berjalan memutar dan mencapai pintu di samping pengemudi. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan mengambil tangan istrinya, menuntunnya keluar mobil. Donghae keluar dengan ekspresi wajah yang takjub dan senang. Ia berdiri diam di depan rumah dengan riang. Hyukjae tersenyum dan memeluk pinggangnya dari samping.

"Jadi, kau suka?" Tanyanya.

"Sangat!" Seru Donghae antusias.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku lega…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa membeli rumah seperti ini Hyukkie? Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitauku agar kita bisa membagi biayanya?" Donghae berucap sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Aku tidak kerja secara cuma-cuma, Hae. Dan aku harus cukup mapan untuk menopang istriku, atau aku tidak akan berani menikahimu, kau tau. Tentang biayanya, terima itu sebagai ucapan maafku karena pernikahan kita berlangsung seperti itu. Atau anggap saja ini hadiah pernikahan kita dariku," jelas Hyukjae.

Dan Donghae tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia lagi.

.

.:Angel:.

.

Sudah dua bulan lamanya sejak mereka pindah ke rumah tersebut. Hari ini tanggal dua puluh empat Desember, satu hari sebelum natal. Donghae merasa amat antusias karenanya. Pagi cerah itu, ia sedang membantu suaminya untuk berangkat kerja seperti biasa.

Ia menghampiri Hyukjae dan membantunya mengikatkan dasinya, sementara Hyukjae hanya berdiri diam dan tersenyum hangat atas perlakuan Donghae.

"Kau sungguh istri yang baik," ia tertawa pelan.

Donghae bersemu namun balas tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyukkie. Besok natal. Apa kau kerja?"

"Sayangnya iya. Rumah sakit tentunya tidak tutup di hari libur," ia bercanda namun segera melanjutkan saat melihat wajah kecewa istrinya. "Tapi aku akan pulang cepat."

Wajah Donghae langsung berubah cerah, "_Jeongmal_?"

"Tentu," senyum Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan malam bersama ya besok? Tapi aku harus pergi berbelanja untuk bahan-bahannya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita belanja dulu nanti? Aku tidak ada _night shift_ hari ini."

"Tentu!"

Hyukjae menunduk sedikit untuk mengecup bibir lembut istrinya, seselesainya ia mengikatkan dasinya. Mereka saling melempar senyum untuk satu pagi lagi yang di lewati dengan penuh cinta.

.

.:Angel:.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gusinya sambil mendorong troli, mengikuti istrinya. Senyumannya berubah semakin lebar saat ia melihat Donghae membandingkan harga barang di kedua tangannya dengan teliti. Hingga akhirnya Donghae menyadari senyuman aneh suaminya itu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak… Hanya saja… Lucu melihatmu seperti itu. Dan kau bilang akulah yang pelit."

Wajah Donghae bersemu, "Aku tidak pelit! T-tapi… Kita harus menabung bukan? Untuk kedepannya. D-dan… kita harus menabung untuk biaya sekolah kalau… Kalau kita punya… a-anak nantinya," wajahnya berubah semakin merah.

Hyukjae terpaku sesaat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dengan begitu hangat dan lembut. Akhirnya Donghae membahas hal itu, artinya ia sudah siap bukan? Ia merasa hatinya berdegup dan berubah menghangat.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Hae. Aku sudah membagi uangku untuk tabungan, biaya rumah, dan untuk istriku tercinta…" Ia menggodanya sedikit.

Donghae kembali bersemu sedikit karena godaannya tapi tetap bertanya, "Sungguh?"

"Tentu! Jadi jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dan pilihlah yang menurutmu terbaik, _arra_?"

.

.:Angel:.

.

**-christmas eve-**

Hyukjae menghela napas berat saat ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia melihat kearah jam di pergelangan tangannya sekali lagi. Sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam. Ia kembali merasa bersalah saat ia berjalan keluar mobil, berjalan dengan letih menuju pintu rumahnya.

Ia memang berencana akan pulang cepat untuk menghabiskan hari spesial ini bersama istrinya, tapi tiba-tiba ada pasien darurat yang harus ia tangani, membuatnya bekerja lembur. Ia sudah menelepon Donghae dan meminta maaf ratusan kali. Donghae dengan begitu pengertian memaafkannya di permintaan maaf pertamanya, tapi ia tetap tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri mengetahui Donghae merasa cukup sedih dari nada bicara yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Ia menyuruh Donghae untuk tidur Terlebih dahulu karena ia tau ia akan pulang larut. Tapi menilai dari sifat Donghae, ia menebak pasti istrinya itu masih menunggunya, dan ia akan tertidur saat menunggunya. Perlahan Hyukjae berjalan memasuki rumah.

Dan dugaannya terbukti. Ia melihat Donghae tertidur diatas sofa. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutinya saat ia menghampiri sosok tertidurnya. Dengan lembut ia mengelus rambut Donghae dan menghela napas. Ia menebak Donghae pasti juga belum makan malam, melihat belanjaan yang masih berada dalam kantung plastik. Ia juga belum makan malam, hanya agar ia bisa bergegas pulang secepat mungkin. Kemudian sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

.

.:Angel:.

.

"Hae, _yeobo_… Ayo bangun…"

Donghae bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya saat ia merasakan seseorang mengguncang bahunya dengan ringan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya dan melihat suaminya terduduk berlutut di samping sofa.

"Ah, Hyukkie! Kau sudah pulang…!" Serunya riang, meski masih agak lindur.

"_Ne_, aku disini… Maaf karena pulang sangat terlambat…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Setengah dua belas malam… Hae, kau sudah makan malam?"

Donghae menggeleng. Hyukjae tersenyum dan membantunya bangun.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan malam bersama," ujarnya.

"Kau belum makan malam juga? T-tapi aku tidak memasak… Kukira kau sudah makan malam."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan menuntun istrinya, memeluk pinggangnya sambil berjalan. Donghae merasa amat bingung saat Hyukjae membawanya ke taman belakang. Ia baru saja hendak bertanya saat ia melihat taman belakang mereka cukup terang. Ia ternganga melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Lilin, mungkin puluhan sudah tersusun di sekitar taman. Di tengah tersusun meja kecil kayu mereka yang ditutupi taplak berwarna putih. Hyukjae menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah disiapkan. Donghae duduk perlahan masih dengan perasaan takjub, sementara Hyukjae duduk di kursi satunya.

Kemudian mereka makan malam bersama dengan senang, sambil berbincang mengenai hari mereka. Hyukjae bersikap amat romantis dan perhatian. Ia memastikan Donghae makan dengan puas dan memanjakannya. Terkadang ia menyuapinya atau sekedar mengelap bibirnya saat ia makan dengan berantakan. Ia terus melakukan hal tersebut hingga mereka selesai makan malam.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa membuat makanan _simple_ seperti ini tanpa membakar dapur kita. Dan maaf karena pulang terlambat…" Hyukjae kembali menghela napas.

Mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca ketika ia menggeleng, "Tak perlu meminta maaf, Hyukkie… Bukan salahmu kau tidak mampu pulang cepat. Dan yang paling penting adalah kau ada disini sekarang. Kau bahkan menyiapkan ini untukku. Aku benar-benar… merasa…"

"Sssh, _uljimma_… _Gomawo_, Hae. Karena begitu pengertian terhadap pekerjaanku. _Gomawo_, karena telah menjadi istri yang sempurna untukku," ujarnya tulus dan mengelap air mata Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae tersenyum, "_Ani_, _gomawo_, Hyukkie. Gomawo, karena telah menjadi suami yang sempurna untukku. Terimakasih karena memberikanku kebahagiaan dan mencintaiku sepenuh hati…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae… _Jeongmal_ _saranghaeyo_…"

"_Nado_ _saranghae_, Hyukkie…"

Hyukjae mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat dan menangkap bibir Donghae dalam sesi ciuman panjang. Mereka berciuman di bawah sinar rembulan, di kelilingi lilin-lilin kecil, begitu manis dan romantis. Dan malam itu, mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.:Angel:.

.

Sudah sekitar dua bulan lamanya setelah hari natal. Hyukjae memiliki hari libur hari itu, dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskannya dengan istrinya tercinta, menonton televisi sambil berpelukan di sofa. Hyukjae dari tadi menatap sesuatu yang Donghae pegang di tangannya. Tepatnya, sebuah puding coklat.

"Berhenti melihat seperti itu, aku tidak akan membagimu," ujar Donghae langsung.

Hyukjae cemberut dan Donghae menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa melihat reaksi tersebut. Biasanya ia akan membaginya dengan senang hati, tapi tidak kali ini. Karena sebelumnya, Hyukjae sudah menghabiskan puding _strawberry_nya tanpa menawari Donghae. Dan terakhir kali Donghae membagi puding coklatnya, Hyukjae makan lebih dari setengah dan Donghae hampir tidak mendapat apa-apa.

Tapi di tengah kegiatannya memakan puding tersebut, ia pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar. Saat ia kembali, gelas puding tersebut telah kosong tergeletak diatas meja dan suaminya sudah tidak terlihat di ruang tamu, bersembunyi atas tindakan kriminalnya.

Donghae menggerutu, membuang gelas puding kosong itu sebelum mencoba memanggil suaminya. Tidak ada jawaban, tentunya. Ia mulai mencarinya untuk membalas dendam. Ia mengecek seluruh rumah. Dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, kamar tidur, bahkan kamar mandi. Ia mencoba membuka lemari pakaian, yang ia akui merupakan tindakan yang cukup bodoh karena Hyukjae tidak mungkin muat masuk kedalamnya saat Donghae sendiri akan terjepit.

Saat ia kembali ke ruang tamu, ia menyadari pintu kaca menuju taman belakang terbuka. Perlahan ia keluar ke taman belakang, melihat sekeliling mencari suaminya itu. Baru saja ia melangkah diatas rumput, Hyukjae melompat keluar entah dari mana sambil memegang selang dan mulai membasahinya dengan air.

"Kena!" Serunya kekanakan dan tertawa riang.

Donghae langsung basah karenanya, tapi dengan cepat ia menemukan selang lain di dekat mereka dengan air mengalir. Ia mengambilnya dan balas menyiram Hyukjae, membasahinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

"_Yah_! Monyet licik! Mencuri pudingku dan kabur hah?!" Seru Donghae sambil tertawa.

Mereka terus saling menyiram satu sama lain sambil tertawa-tawa riang. Kemudian mereka mulai berlari-lari, atau tepatnya Donghae berlari mengejar Hyukjae, mencoba memukulnya karena segala tindak kriminal yang telah dilakukannya. Mereka terus bermain hingga rasa lelah terasa mendominasi, keduanya berbaring diatas rumput, dengan senyuman lebar di wajah masing-masing.

Mereka terdiam, merasakan suasana damai itu sejenak, sambil memandang langit biru yang cerah. Kemudian tiba-tiba angin berhembus membuat Donghae gemetar karena dingin, karena mereka berdua masih basah setelah bermain-main tadi. Hyukjae langsung menyadarinya dan bangkit duduk.

"Kita harus ganti baju jika tidak ingin sakit," ujarnya.

"Mm, kau benar."

Mereka kemudian bangkit duduk dan kembali memasuki rumah untuk berganti pakaian dan mengeringkan diri mereka masing-masing.

.

.:Angel:.

.

Donghae sedang berada dalam _walk in closet_ mereka, setelah mandi. Sekarang Hyukjae yang sedang mandi. Ia mengambil _turtleneck sweater_ berwarna krem dan memakainya. Kemudian ia mengambil celananya dan mencoba mengancingkannya, tapi ia kemudian ia tidak bisa mengancingkannya.

_A-apa aku bertambah gendut…?_

Ia mencoba lagi namun hasilnya nihil, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengancingkannya. Ia menyerah dan akhirnya mengambil gaun terusan saja. Ia melepas _sweater_nya dan mengenakan gaun tersebut. Saat ia selesai, ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya kedalam pelukan dari belakang. Tapi kemudian ia berubah kaku saat orang yang memeluknya, suaminya itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menggumam.

"Hae… Apa kau bertambah ge-… Maksudku, apa beratmu bertambah…?"

_Ia juga menyadarinya?_

.

.:Angel:.

.

Hari masih subuh saat Donghae merasa mual dan bangkit dari kasurnya dengan terburu-buru, tak lupa menendang Hyukjae jatuh dari kasur dalam prosesnya, kemudian lari ke kamar mandi. Hyukjae masih setengah sadar, mengusap punggungnya yang sakit karena terjatuh saat ia mendengar suara istrinya muntah. Ia langsung mengikuti istrinya itu ke kamar mandi, tanpa menghiraukan tendangan kasih sayangnya tadi.

Ia melihat Donghae masih muntah di wastafel. Dengan lembut ia mengusap belakang lehernya dan punggungnya, sambil memeluknya dengan hati-hati di pinggang. Saat ia selesai, ia mengusapnya dengan handuk lembap dan mendudukkannya diatas kloset yang tertutup, berlutut di depannya dengan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hae? Kau terus muntah sejak minggu lalu…" Tanyanya khawatir.

"K-kurasa aku tidak apa-apa… Entahlah… Aku makan seperti biasa tapi terus merasa mual tanpa alasan… Dan aneh bagaimana aku terus muntah tapi beratku malah bertambah…"

Kemudian pikiran itu menghantam Hyukjae. Hyukjae adalah seorang dokter, ia tidaklah bodoh. Matanya membelalak membuat Donghae terheran.

"Hae, apa kau sudah… bulan ini kau… kau mengerti maksudku kan…?"

"Sebenarnya belum. Sudah mulai telat… Kenapa?"

"Kurasa… Kita harus segera cek ke dokter bagian itu."

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menatapnya heran. Suaminya kan seorang dokter, tapi kenapa ia harus cek ke rumah sakit? Apa itu sesuatu yang suaminya tak bisa tangani? Tapi ia hanya mengangguk melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Hyukjae.

.

.:Angel:.

.

**Donghae's POV**

Aku menunggu di ruang tunggu sementara suamiku terduduk di sampingku. Kami sudah menunggu cukup lama sekarang, dan Hyukkie masih menunggu temannya untuk datang. Sebenarnya aku tidak tau dokter apa yang kami kunjungi. Hyukkie bangkit berdiri dan kembali berbicara kearah sang suster.

"Ia belum juga datang?" Tanyanya.

"Belum, dokter. Ia seharusnya tiba sepuluh menit lalu. Tapi ada dokter lain, Min Ki Eun," jawab sang suster.

Ya, Hyukkie kan juga dokter disini tentunya suster itu mengenalnya. Hyukkie tidak mengenakan jas kerjanya tentunya karena ia sedang libur hari ini untukku.

"Tidak… Harus _yeoja_. Lagipula aku takut Ki Eun akan panik saat melihat wajah ikan istriku," Hyukkie berujar sambil terkekeh.

_Uuh… Apa maksudnya aku punya wajah ikan?_

Aku cemberut. Suster itu tertawa tapi kemudian menyeringai licik dan meledek kearahnya.

"Harus _yeoja_ ya? Ah, kau sungguh suami yang posesif."

Wajah Hyukkie bersemu dan ia memalingkan wajahnya, "D-diamlah Jae Rim-_ah_."

Suster itu tertawa dan meninggalkan Hyukkie yang masih bersemu sendiri. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung saat ia kembali duduk di sampingku. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum menenangkan. Tak lama, suster yang sama melongok dari balik pintu dan memanggil kami.

"Lee Donghae-_ssi_."

Aku menoleh kearah Hyukjae dan ia mengangguk, kemudian kami masuk ke rumah itu bersama.

.

.:Angel:.

.

Aku berbaring di kasur pasien setelah selesai konsultasi dengan sang dokter. Hyukkie masih berbicara dengannya tentangku. Kemudian dokter Kim Kibum, menghampiriku dan tersenyum, mulai memeriksaku. Aku hanya menurut dan menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang di tujukan padaku. Saat ia selesai, ia tersenyum lebar dan menoleh kearah Hyukkie.

"Wah, selamat, Hyukjae-_oppa_."

"Sungguh?" Hyukkie bertanya, membuatku menaikkan sebelah alisku heran.

Sang dokter mengangguk, "Kau mau lihat?"

Hyukkie tersenyum amat lebar, menunjukkan gusinya dan mengangguk. Aku amat bingung sekarang dan menatapnya. Ia menyadari tatapanku dan hanya tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. Dokter Kibum pergi ke belakang ruangan sebentar, meninggalkanku dengan suamiku yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Hyukkie… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku…? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Hyukkie tersenyum dan menghampiriku. Ia menunduk sedikit dan mengecup keningku dengan lembut, kemudian kelopak mataku, pipiku, hidungku, dan terakhir bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Ia kembali menarik diri dan berbisik di telingaku, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku membelalakkan mataku dan membuatku ternganga karena terkejut.

"Kau hamil, Hae…"

Hyukkie mundur untuk menatap wajahku yang masih terkejut dengan kagum. Ia tertawa dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang nyaris tak terdengar untukku.

"Tuh kan… Untung aku menunggu Bummie… Ki Eun pasti langsung panik melihat wajah ikanmu ini…"

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan apapun dokter Kibum kembali, membawa sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti tabung dan menyeret sebuah alat yang aku tidak mengerti. Ia berdiri di sampingku, menyuruh Hyukkie untuk bergeser sedikit. Ia perlahan mengangkat bajuku untuk melihat perutku, membuatku bersemu.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita hanya akan melakukan _ultrasound scan_, agar kita bisa melihat anaknya," ujarnya ramah sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk dan ia mengoleskan semacam cairan dingin diatas perutku. Aku menggeliat sedikit karena rasa dingin itu membuat Hyukkie terkekeh. Dokter Kibum mengambil alat aneh yang terlihat sedikit kotak, tapi tumpul di ujungnya membat satu sisi berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Kemudian ujung lainnya terhubung oleh kabel ke mesin besar dengan monitor.

Ia perlahan menekan alat tersebut ke perutku, menggerakkannya ke sekeliling perutku dan layar monitor itu mulai membentuk gambar hitam putih. Ia terus mencari sesuatu hingga akhirnya berhenti, menekan dengan lembut ke bagian perutku dan tersenyum. Ia memanggil Hyukkie untuk melihatnya juga bersamaku.

"Lihat disana? Itu anak kalian."

Ia menunjuk sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti gumpalan di monitor. Aku dan Hyukkie tersenyum hangat menatapnya.

_Itu anakku._

_Itu hasil cintaku dengan Hyukkie._

"Jadi… Beberapa hal yang perlu kau tau…"

Dokter Kibum merapihkan peralatannya, mengelap perutku dengan handuk lembap dan Hyukkie membantuku untuk kembali duduk. Ia menatap kearah Hyukkie sebentar sebelum kembali menoleh kearahku dengan senyuman.

"Kau tujuh minggu mengandung, dan sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja. Untuk perawatannya, kurasa suamimu cukup mengerti. Tapi jika nanti kau memiliki pertanyaan, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku kapan saja," ujarnya ramah.

Aku tersenyum balik dan mengangguk. Hyukkie membantuku berdiri dan kami kembali duduk di kursi, membahas beberapa hal dan menjadwalkan waktu _check-up_ rutin ku. Setelah selesai, aku tidak bisa menghapus senyuman di wajahku saat kami keluar ruang periksa.

Saat kami diluar, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan di sisi pinggangku mengangkatku. Aku melihat wajah suamiku yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan saat ia mengangkatku ringan dan memutarku, berseru dengan riang dan kekanakan.

"Hae, kita akan menjadi orang tua! Aku akan menjadi seorang _appa_!"

Aku tertawa dan memeluk lehernya sementara ia perlahan menurunkanku dan memeluk pinggangku. Kami berdua tersenyum satu sama lain. Dan kurasakan orang lain juga tersenyum melihat kami. Beberapa ikut bersorak dan menyelamati kami. Senyuman Hyukkie terus bertambah lebar, berterimakasih pada orang-orang sambil mendekapku dalam pelukannya. Dan aku merasa begitu bahagia sekarang. Menunggu _**malaikat**_ kecil di hidup kami.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Ah gak tau kenapa rasanya senang sendiri bikin cerita _marriage life_. Meski ini klise sekali ahaha. Dan NC saya _skip_. Ahaha. Kenapa? Emm… Biar _reader_ yang _underage_ juga bisa baca. Dan yang paling penting… Aku gak mau kalau masukin NC pasti kesan dan _feel_ '_pure fluff'_ nya jadi ilang. Gimana ya… Susah di jelasinnya haha.

Sumpah tapi aku harus segera _download photoshop_ versi terakhir. Punyaku versi butut males _update_. Ini tadi bikin _cover poster_nya setengah mati gara-gara _download brush_ gak _compatible_ terus uggghhh…! Jadinya cuma begitu deh ya sudahlah ._.

Bales _review_ dulu~

**Shin Min Hwa** : begitulah… aku memang _author fluff_ demennya bikin beginian ahaha. Jangankan bacanya. Aku bikinnya aja senyum-senyum sendiri #creepy

**leehyunseok99** : iya. _Chapter _dua itu sebelum _chapter_ satu sebenarnya. Ah aku lupa tulis keterangan bahasa Indonesianya sih _mianhae_~

**anchovy** : kkk _gomawo_~ ini _update_~ ^^

**Eunhae127** : kkkk~ yay untung _feel sweet_nya dapet hehe. _Gomawo_~ ^^

**audrey** **musaena** : tau nih _author_ bikinny _sweet_ mulu #plak kkk~

**anchofishy** : senang deh kalo ikut senang juga bacanya hehe~ nih lanjut~

**Haelicious** : *Entahlah* kkk~. Tenang ga ada _NC_~ (harusnya ada sih tapi ku _skip_)

**Cho** **Kyura** : karena gak ada ya gak ada kkk~ nih lanjut~

**Eun** **Byeol** : _cheonman_~ _gomawo_~~ ^^

**dreanie** : *kasih tissue. Ahaha. Iya ni lanjut, uda cukup romantis belom? :D

**Anonymouss** : iya _chap_ 2 _POV_ hyuk hehe. Sama aku juga pengen suami kayak dia #plak. Ni lanjutannya~

**4EVERAISCLOUD** : kkk _gomawo_~ kalau bisa aku juga mau nyubit dia ahaha

**Fi** : gomawo~ ^^

**XxStarLitxX** : kkk ya udah deh kalo enak aja _vow_nya~ iya _so sweet_ sampe bikin _bride_nya mau pingsan ahaha~

**Arum** **Junnie** : memang hyuk iseng sekali ckck.. #geleng

**qyukey** : _omo_! O.o histeris kenapa?

_Gomawo_ yang udah suka cerita _fluffy_ ini~ _Mini series_ ini masih terus berlanjut kok.

Mind to RnR? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Love Disease

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Mini Series

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Genderswitch, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : HyukHae(Genderswitch!Donghae)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**WARNING** : _This story takes place RIGHT AFTER _'Angel'_. Still same casts. _Jadi sekali lagi yang tidak bisa terima _pairing_nya_, kindly leave. And I will not, I repeat, I will not change the pairing in this story._

Enjoy!

.

.:Love Disease:.

.

**Author's POV**

*tuk…!*

"Mmhm…"

*tuk tuk…!*

Hyukjae perlahan membuka matanya saat ia merasakan seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya. Dan ia disambut oleh wajah memelas istrinya. Ia melirik kearah jam di meja nakas, yang rupanya menunjukkan waktu pukul dua subuh. Ia tersenyum meski masih terlihat senyuman mengantuk dan bangkit duduk, mulai terbiasa akan hal ini setelah beberapa bulan telah berlalu, ia bertanya pada istrinya dengan lembut dan perhatian.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, _yeobo_?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang agak serak karena baru saja terbangun.

Wajah Donghae bersemu sebelum ia menatap Hyukjae dengan _fishy eyes_ andalannya.

"Aku… Aku ingin makan _Kimchi Pancake_…" Gumamnya malu, memainkan jemarinya sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah… Tunggu disini ya? Aku akan mencarinya untukmu…"

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hyukjae mengecup pipinya sesaat sebelum bangkit berdiri, mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi keluar ruangan. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi keluar rumah, berkeliling untuk memenuhi keinginan sang istri yang begitu menggemaskan.

.

.:Love Disease:.

.

Hyukjae sudah berkeliling tapi ia masih belum juga menemukan restoran yang buka pada jam segini dan menjual _Kimchi Pancake_. Ia menghela napas. Ia baru saja hendak menyerah saat matanya melihat minimarket dua puluh empat jam. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya skeptis, berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan memarkirkan mobilnya, memasuki toko tersebut.

"Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain lagi…" Gumamnya.

.

.:Love Disease:.

.

Di dapur, seorang _namja_ berambut kemerahan terlihat berkelit dengan beberapa perkakas dan bahan makanan dengan ceroboh. Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya tersebut.

"Kimchi… bawang… garam… gula… tepung…? Tunggu, dimana aku menaruh tepung itu tadi…"

Ia menggumam sambil melihat buku resep kecil di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang pengocok telur.

"Jadi di campur seperti ini ya…?"

.

"… Apa memang seharusnya berbusa seperti ini…?"

.

"Yang ini bentuknya aneh… Kurasa akan kubuang saja…"

.

"Wuah!" Hyukjae terlonjak.

Ia langsung menghindar dari minyak yang menyiprat saat ia menuangkan adonan. Ia menatap penggorengan itu dengan horor. Ia mencoba melihat kearah penggorengan itu saat tiba-tiba minyak kembali menyiprat, membuatnya melompat mundur. Ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu, dan menyeringai sembari mengambil sebuah tutup panci. Ia memegangnya di tangan kirinya, berjalan sekali lagi ke arah penggorengan sementara tangan kirinya memegang spatula sambil tertawa menyeramkan. Tawa yang mengalahkan para peran antagonis di film-film kartun dan menyamakannya dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

…

Kita tinggalkan saja dia sendiri, oke?

.

.:Love Disease:.

.

*kriek…*

Hyukjae memasuki ruangan, memegang sepiring _Kimchi Pancake_. Ia tersenyum pada istrinya, yang kini sedang berbaring setengah duduk di kasur, bersandar pada _head rest_ yang ada. Hyukjae beranjak dan duduk di sampingnya, meletakkan piring itu diatas pangkuannya. Ia mengambil sebuah garpu dan Donghae tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Terimakasih karena telah membuat ini untukku, Hyukkie…" Senyumnya lembut.

"Kau tau dari mana aku yang membuatnya?"

"Aku mendengar tawa iblismu tadi, artinya kau sedang memasak," Donghae terkekeh.

Hyukjae tersenyum malu dan mengusap bagian belakang tengkuknya. Kemudian ia memotong sepotong kecil makanan itu, menusuknya dengan garpu dan menyuapi istrinya. Donghae dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan memakannya. Ia mengunyahnya dan menelannya, sebelum tersenyum amat lebar.

"_Mashisseoyo_!" Serunya riang.

"Aku tau, jangan khawatir. Aku sudah mencicipinya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikannya padamu tentunya."

Kemudian Hyukjae menggumamkan sesuatu tentang tak mau meracuni Donghae, dan tentang itu adalah percobaan ketiga setelah dua percobaan gagal sebelumnya, tapi Donghae tidak yakin ia mendengarnya dengan benar. Hyukjae terus menyuapi istrinya hingga makanan tersebut habis. Donghae tersenyum dan bersandar pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengesampingkan piring kosong itu, kemudian memeluk Donghae dari samping dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya mengelus perut Donghae dengan lembut.

"_Aegi_, apa kau kenyang sekarang?" Tanyanya seolah berbicara pada calon anaknya.

Donghae tertawa pelan, "_Ne appa_. Eunhae sudah kenyang sekarang…" Jawabnya dengan suara kekanakan.

"… Eunhae…?" Hyukjae menoleh kearahnya.

Wajah Donghae bersemu, "Itu kuambil dari nama panggilanmu dan namaku. Eunhyuk dan Donghae… Apa terdengar kurang baik…?"

Hyukjae terlihat terpaku sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, terlihat amat senang dan memang hatinya tengah berdegup bahagia saat itu. Ia mengelus perut Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang, sambil menggumamkan 'Eunhae' dengan lembut. Donghae meneteskan setetes air mata bahagia melihatnya. Betapa ia merasa sempurna, merasa beruntung.

Hyukjae menyadarinya dan mencium air mata itu, menghapusnya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Donghae mengecup pipi suaminya itu dan kembali bersandar padanya. Menatap perutnya yang masih di elus oleh suaminya.

"Hyukkie… Terimakasih karena telah memberikan kebahagiaan di hidupku… Terimakasih karena kau ada bersamaku…" Donghae menggumam, menutup matanya sambil menikmati rasa cinta yang ia terima.

"Mm… Terimakasih juga, Hae. Terimakasih karena bersedia menjadi istriku, menyayangiku dan mencintaiku. Dan yang paling penting, terimakasih karena telah menjadi hal yang paling berharga di hidupku, dan memberiku malaikat kecil ini ke hidup kita… Aku mencintaimu, Hae. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan ini dengan kata-kata. Yang bisa ku ucapkan hanyalah aku sungguh mencintaimu. Dengan segenap perasaanku. _Saranghae, yeongwonhi_…"

Perlahan, pasangan itu mulai terbawa alam mimpi. Dengan senyuman di masing-masing wajah mereka. Tidak ada sedikitpun kesedihan yang tergambar disana. Yang dapat terlihat hanyalah perasaan bahagia dan puas. Karena mereka menikmati hidup mereka sepenuh hati, dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Dan mereka tau semua akan baik-baik saja jika mereka mencintai sepenuh hati. Yang tidak mereka ketahui, saat mereka tertidur, sang malaikat kecil menendang pelan perut _eomma_nya dari dalam, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia pun juga bahagia…

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Yak jadi itu _ending_ dari _mini series_ ini…

Pas bikin _ff_ ini rasanya seneng sekali. Ikut berbunga-bunga bikin setiap momen romantis dan bahagia yang ada. Aku harap itu juga bisa sampe ke _reader_ semua ya. Mungkin memang sesuai namanya _mini series_ ini memang pendek. Tapi semoga masih bisa mengena ke hati _reader_ sekalian…

…

…

_**reader**_** : udah tamat gitu aja?! Anaknya aja belom lahir! #timpukbata**

***auch!***

**Ups maaf iya deh. Daripada mati ditimpuk bata, mending dilanjut aja deh! :P**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Donghae's POV**

"Aku tidak mau pergi…"

Aku kembali menghela napasku saat suamiku itu tidak mau melepas pelukannya dan memasang wajah cemberutnya padaku.

"Hyukkie…"

"Aku tidak mau… Apa kau mau berpisah denganku, Hae…?"

Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Hyukkie… Kau harus berangkat kerja sekarang atau kau akan terlambat…" Ujarku membujuknya.

"Tapi aku akan merindukanmu… Aku mau berada bersamamu…"

Aku mengerang lelah, "Kita hanya akan berpisah selama beberapa jam, Hyukkie…"

Ia kembali cemberut dan menatapku dengan _puppy-monkey eyes_ miliknya.

"Ayolah, Hyukkie. Kalau kau tidak bekerja, bagaimana kita bisa makan?" Ujarku balas cemberut padanya.

Sepertinya itu cukup ampuh. Karena ia kemudian mengangguk, meski dengan helaan napas berat. Ia mengecup pipiku dan melepaskan pelukan kami dengan tidak ikhlas. Aku melambai padanya dan mengantarnya hingga pintu untuk bekerja.

_Astaga sebenarnya berapa umurnya…? Lima tahun…?!_

Belakangan ini, Hyukkie begitu menempel padaku. Seolah ia tidak mau melepaskanku meski hanya semenitpun. Padahal biasanya akulah yang begitu. Itu amat manis, sungguh. Tapi terkadang menjadi terlalu konyol, seperti yang baru saja terjadi barusan.

.

.:Love Disease:.

.

Hari ini orang tua Hyukkie akan berkunjung untuk makan siang nanti. Aku merasa senang, tapi cukup gugup di saat yang sama. Karena mereka akan memakan masakanku dan aku tidak tau apakah masakanku akan cukup baik nantinya. Aku tau Heechul-_eomma_ dan Hankyung-_appa_ memang sangat baik dan ramah padaku tapi aku tetap merasa gugup. Bagaimana jika aku tidak terlihat sebagai seorang istri yang baik untuk Hyukkie?

Aku sedang terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri sambil memasak. Saat tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangku dan menarikku kedalam pelukan dari belakang. Aku menghela napas.

"Hyukkie… Lepaskan…" Bisikku.

"Tidak mau…" Gumamnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leherku dari belakang.

Aku mencoba menghiraukannya karena sedang merasa kalut, tapi ia malah membuatku sulit untuk bergerak. Aku tidak bisa menggapai barang-barang di rak.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak kalau begini…"

"Kau mau aku membantumu?"

"Bukan itu! Aku bisa memasak kalau kau tak terus-terusan menggangguku! _Aish_! Tak bisakah kau hentikan itu?!" Aku membentaknya.

Dan tiba-tiba suasana berubah hening. Aku merasa ia terlonjak sedikit dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku di belakangku. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku dan melangkah mundur.

"Aku… M-maaf… Aku akan menunggu orang tuaku saja di luar…"

Aku menghela napas, "Begitu lebih baik."

Aku mendengar langkah kakinya perlahan meninggalkan dapur. Aku menoleh sedikit dan melihat kearah punggungnya yang semakin jauh saat ia berjalan.

_Apa aku… terlalu kasar…?_

.

.:Love Disease:.

.

Heechul-_eomma_ dan Hankyung-_appa_ telah tiba. Aku tersenyum menatap hasil masakanku. Terlihat cukup baik. Keduanya telah menunggu di meja makan. Aku menatap piring-piring berisikan makanan yang harus kubawa. Aku merenggut. Bagaimana bisa aku membawa piring sebanyak ini?

Aku melihatnya dengan bingung saat tiba-tiba Hyukkie muncul di sampingku dan mengambil beberapa piring ke tangannya. Ia tersenyum padaku dengan lembut, namun aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang… berbeda. Seolah ia ragu-ragu.

"Biar aku membantumu, _ne_?" Ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk dan kami membawa piring itu ke meja makan. Heechul-_eomma_ terlihat cukup antusias melihat makanan tersebut. Aku kembali ke dapur dan mengambil minuman. Saat aku kembali, aku cemberut sedikit melihat ketiga kursi yang telah dipenuhi. Heechul-_eomma_ menyadarinya dan meledekku dengan seringaiannya.

"Duduk saja di pangkuan Hyukjae. Kami tidak akan merasa keberatan!"

Aku bersemu atas ledekkannya. Aku melirik kearah Hyukkie dan sepertinya ia menyadarinya. Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun, Hyukkie bangkit dari kursinya, menggesernya sedikit kepadaku.

"Duduklah saja disini, Hae. Aku akan mengambil kursi lain dari ruang tamu. _Eomma_! Berhenti meledeknya, kau membuatnya malu…"

Ia berujar kearah _eomma_ dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Ah aku tidak tau Hyukjae bisa seperti itu. Betapa perhatiannya dia membantumu membawa piring-piring itu tadi," _appa_ tersenyum.

"Tapi ia terlalu menempel padaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memasak!" Protesku cemberut.

"Kau seharusnya senang, sayang. Pernahkah kau melihat seorang _namja_ mengganggu istrinya saat sedang memasak? Sangat jarang. Biasanya mereka hanya akan menunggu sambil menonton televisi atau membaca Koran. Itu artinya ia begitu mencintaimu," _eomma_ menyeringai.

_Hah…? Sungguh? Tapi…_

"Atau dalam kasusku, itu kebalikannya," Hankyung-_appa_ melirik kearah eomma dari sudut matanya.

"_Yah_! Hannie~!" _Eomma_ merengek dan _appa_ hanya terkekeh.

Hyukkie kembali dan membawa kursi itu ke sampingku. Ia duduk bersama kami dan kami mulai makan bersama. Kami makan sambil berbincang ringan. Tentang pekerjaan Hyukkie, kabarku, dan bayi kami. Aku menyadari Hyukkie terus tersenyum hangat padaku, terkadang melirik kearah perutku. Ia menatapku dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, membuatku tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena telah membentaknya tadi.

"Bagaimana makanannya, _eomma_?" Tanya Hyukkie, untuk kesekian ribu kalinya.

"Masih seenak apa yang kuberitau padamu lima menit yang lalu, Hyukjae. Sekarang berhenti bertanya sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku!" _Eomma_ berujar dan _appa_ terkekeh, sementara Hyukkie langsung cemberut karenanya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Chullie… Ia hanya ingin istrinya tau bahwa kita amat menghargai masakannya," _appa_ membelanya.

_Sungguh…?_

Aku melihat kearah Hyukkie dan ia sedang tersenyum bangga. Kenapa ia harus semanis ini? Itu membuatku semakin sulit untuk meminta maaf nantinya jika ia bertingkah seolah tidak ada yang terjadi… Ia bahkan tidak marah dan tetap memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

"Ya, ya. Masakan ini memang sangat enak dan meskipun aku mengatakan ini sebagian karena aku ingin putraku untuk menutup mulutnya, ini juga kenyataannya. Terimakasih, sayang," _eomma_ tersenyum padaku dan aku merasa amat senang.

"Tentu! Ia istriku, istriku yang sempurna! Aku tidak tau kenapa kau merasa gugup tadi karena aku yakin masakanmu pasti lezat!" Hyukkie memuji dengan bangga.

_Ia tau aku merasa gugup tadi…?_

Ia menatapku dan hendak menciumku. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti, seolah tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menahan diri dan tersenyum padaku, kemudian ia hanya menautkan jemari kami dengan agak ragu.

_Apa ia… takut aku akan membentaknya lagi…?_

.

.:Love Disease:.

.

_Appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah pulang. Hyukkie sudah mengantar mereka ke pintu dan mereka berpamitan. Setelah ia menutup pintu, ia kembali menoleh kearahku. Aku terdiam dan berdiri dengan kaku, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa dan bagaimana untuk meminta maaf. Ia sendiri terdiam selama beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Kau istirahatlah saja, Hae. Aku akan mencuci piringnya."

Ia beranjak ke meja dan mulai mengumpulkan piring kotor.

"T-tidak usah. Biar aku saja…"

Hyukjae tertawa pelan dan menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak boleh. Kau sudah memasak. Sekarang giliranku untuk mencuci piringnya, _arra_…?"

Ia berjalan ke dapur membawa piring-piring itu. Aku hanya mengikutinya dan berdiri di sisi lain dapur, tak tau harus melakukan apa. Suasana begitu sunyi diantara kami, dan entah mengapa aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan sentuhannya, pelukannya. Padahal ia hanya berada tiga meter dariku, namun ia terasa begitu jauh.

Saat semua piring itu telah selesai dicuci, ia mengeringkan tangannya dan berbalik menghadapku lagi. Ia menatapku dengan ragu, kemudian kembali menunduk dan tangan kirinya menggaruk tangan kanannya dengan gugup.

"Sekarang setelah semua sudah selesai…" Ia berhenti sejenak, mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku, "… Bolehkah aku memelukmu…?"

Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi saat itu juga air mataku mulai mengalir.

"T-tentu saja Hyukkie…" Aku mulai terisak.

Ia terlihat panik dan langsung menghampiriku, memelukku dengan lembut. Ia menghapus air mataku tapi aku hanya menangis semakin keras atas kelembutannya yang penuh kasih sayang.

"K-kenapa kau menangis Hae…? _Uljimma_… _Jebal_… _Mianhae_…"

"_M-mianhae_… Hyukkie… *hiks*… A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk… *hiks*… Membentakmu tadi…"

Aku balas memeluknya dengan erat, bersandar pada dadanya. Ia menghela napas lega dan mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

"Jadi… Kau sudah tidak marah padaku sekarang…?" Bisiknya hati-hati.

"T-tidak… *hiks*… D-dan kau tidak p-perlu meminta maaf… A-aku yang seharusnya… *hiks*… seharusnya-…"

"Sshh sudah… Aku mengerti… Maafkan aku karena terlalu menempel padamu belakangan ini… Seharusnya aku tidak mengganggumu saat _mood_mu seperti ini… Aku hanya… Entahlah…"

Hyukkie kembali menghela napas pelan dan menangkup kedua pipiku, menghapus air mata di pipiku. Aku menatap matanya dan itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, melihat begitu banyaknya cinta disana.

"Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu kan…?" Gumamnya pelan.

Aku mengangguk cepat dan balas memeluknya lagi.

"A-aku juga… mencintaimu…" Gumamku, suaraku masih bergetar sedikit.

"Aku tau, Hae… Aku tau…" Ia balas berbisik.

Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Senyuman yang begitu dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang. Senyumku perlahan ikut mengembang melihatnya.

"Hae…" Panggilnya berbisik.

"Hmm…?"

"Jika aku membuatmu kesal karena tingkahku, tolong maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini…" Bisiknya.

"_A-ani_ Hyukkie… Kau tidak salah. Aku yang meminta maaf… Maaf jika aku mudah sekali merasa kesal belakangan ini…"

Hyukkie menggeleng, "Aku mengerti… Tapi itu hanya memperjelas bahwa kau memang sedang membawa cinta kita, bukan begitu? Karena itu tidak apa-apa…" Ia tersenyum dan mengusap perutku dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, menunjukkan deretan gigiku. Hyukkie terkekeh dan mencubit lembut pipiku dengan gemas. Saat tiba-tiba aku menguap.

"Hyukkie, aku mengantuk…" Ujarku.

Hyukkie terkekeh, "Memang ajaib _mood_mu bisa berubah begitu cepat. Kau merusak suasana romantis kita, kau tau?"

Aku memasang wajah cemberutku, membuatnya tertawa sedikit lebih keras.

"_Arra, yeobo_. Istirahatlah, _ne_?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Hyukkie sudah menggendongku ala _bridal style_, membuatku memekik sedikit dan segera melingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya. Ia tertawa pelan, tersenyum melihat wajahku yang memerah atas perlakuannya dan membawaku menuju kamar kami untuk istirahat.

Ini seolah menjadi sebuah penyakit untukku. Cinta yang kubawa membuat emosiku mudah berubah. Tapi ia selalu menanganinya dengan baik. Hanya Hyukkielah yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit cinta yang aneh ini.

_Ne, hanya Hyukkie seorang…_

Aku kembali tersenyum bahagia saat ia mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Ada yang kaget dengan _troll_ku di tengah? Kkk~

_Mianhae_ akhir-akhir ini lagi demen nge-_troll_. Jurus _troll_ yang diatas kupelajari dari Chi Sun-_eonnie_ muahaha.

Dan _mini series_ ini belum mau tamat. Cuman ya itu tadi, gak tau kapan bakal _update_nya karena tergantung _mood fluff_ dan ilham.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku ganti _Cover Poster_nya lagi. Ini bikinnya udah enakan pake CS6 soalnya. Minta pendapatnya _juseyo_~ bagusan yang ini apa yang sebelumnya? Jadi aku bisa ubah kalau ada yang kurang enak.

Waktunya bales _review_~

**casanova indah** : iya nih aku juga mau.. #ngenes

**anchofishy** : iya nih aku iri sama hae #pundung . nih dilanjut~

**Eunhae127** : emang panjang kok tenang kkk~ wew ga yakin deh tapi sampe ajal kkk~

**anchovy** : bikinnya juga seneng aku~ hehe. _Ne gomawo_! ^^

**RianaClouds** : anaknya belum keluar tuh, mungkin _chapter_ depan~

**leehyunseok99** : _mianhae_ belum keluar tapi mungkin _chapter_ depan~

**Haelicious** : _ne_ _cheonman_ kkk~ ini lanjutannya~

**Eun** **Byeol** : karena nanti kesan '_pure fluff'_ atau _'innocent fluff'_ nya ilang aku gamau kkk~ _gomawo_ ^^

**Anonymouss** : kkk~ jangan nanti Hyuk ngamuk loh kkk~ ini dilanjut~ ^^

**DONGHAELF08** : _gomawo_ dan _mianhae~_ ini _update_ lagi~ ^^

_._

_**Don't forget to help me pick the cover poster**_**! Yang ga sempet liat yang sebelumnya, ini link nya buat dua-duanya(hapus tanda #) :**

**1) 1.#bp.#blogspot.#com/-P9rw2YmQJis/USY7t4qWvZI/AAAAAAAAAH4/NAptey9M3_k/s1600/Lovely+Day+Cover.#jpg**

**2) 3.#bp.#blogspot.#com/-MvU_FbaEqy4/USY7tCSZb8I/AAAAAAAAAHw/2nBkJ-vTyDE/s1600/Lovely+Day+ 2.#jpg**

**[Atau langsung aja ke : sunripicturegallery#.blogspot#.com]**

**3) Saran lain?**

**Ditunggu pendapatnya~**

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
